Uzumaki naruto y el ninja magico
by krasni
Summary: (en Hiato) En este Fic, Harry luego de luchar y vencer a Voldemort, será mandado a otra dimensión, fue discípulo de Sarutobi, al mismo tiempo en que Kakashi lo era de Yondaime, se convirtió en un Sannin con poderes superiores a los otros tres, y en el mejor amigo de
1. Chapter 1

_Notas:_

_Como les va. Esta es mi cuarto Fic sobre Naruto, así que espero que lo disfruten._

_Antes que nada me llamo nicolas, o Krasni… Como a ustedes les parezcan, me gusta mucho el manga de Naruto al igual que las historias de Harry Potter, en eso hasta ahora vaso mis fics. Este será un crossover entre Naruto y Harry Potter._

**_Resumen: _**En****este Fic, Harry luego de luchar y vencer a Voldemort, será mandado a otra dimensión, fue discípulo de****Sarutobi, al mismo tiempo en que Kakashi lo era de Yondaime, se convirtió en un Sannin con poderes superiores a los otros tres, y en el mejor amigo de Yodamine. Años después de la muerte de su mejor amigo, el cuarto Hokage vuelve a la aldea en donde encuentra a unos ninjas golpeando a Naruto. Harry se da cuenta de quien es y salva a Naruto para luego convertirle en su discípulo.

Charla normal

_Pensamientos_

**Telepatía o charla mental**

_**Uzumaki Naruto: el ninja magico **_

_**Prologo**_

Las dos figuras se lanzaban poderosos rayos de diferentes colores, de las varas que tenían en sus manos

— Crees poder vencerme Potter…No sueñes…Dumbledore, tu familia y amigos ya han muerto…Por que sigues peleando— dijo la figura oscura, un ser que tenia una gran semejanza a una serpiente

— peleo por venganza y no moriré hasta obtenerla, tom— dijo el joven de ojos verdes de no mas de dieciséis

— Estupido acabare con esto de una vez y para siempre— dijo el de cabeza de serpiente mientras que en la vara de madera de su mano aparecían chispas verdes— MUERE **_AVADA KEADABRA_**— grito y lanzo un gran rayo verde sobre su oponente

— El único que morirá serás tu, hombre serpiente **_Disturbatio Maximus_**— grito y lanzo un rayo gigante de color blanco que deshizo el ataque de su rival y le dio en el estomago desasiendo completamente el cuerpo del hombre serpiente

Harry Potter miro a su enemigo ser desintegrado para luego una luz aparecer frente a el

— Que eres— pregunto un agotado Potter

— Alguien que te dará una nueva maldición y un nuevo regalo, Harry Potter— dijo la luz

— Que— dijo Potter

— Te llevare a un mundo que te necesita…Y en donde podrás volver a comenzar— dijo la luz

— _Un nuevo mundo…Donde podré volver a comenzar_— pensó para luego asentir con su cabeza mientras que la luz se dirigió hacia el

Volvió a abrir los ojos para darse cuenta que estaba en una cama

— Donde estoy— pregunto Harry

— Oh has despertado, como estas— pregunto un anciano que estaba ahi

— Bien, eso creo…Donde estoy— dijo Harry

— Bien estas en la aldea oculta de la hoja, o mejor dicho Konoha, yo soy Sarutobi Sandaime, el tercer Hokage, de esta aldea y tu quien eres— dijo el viejo

—Potter…Harry Potter— aclaro el chico levantándose

--------2 años después------------

— Ya eres un Jounin de la elite, Harry— dijo el viejo

— Si, gracias a ti Sadamine-sensei— aclaro el joven

— Que cosas dices, lo has hecho tu solo, ahora eres el mas fuerte de mis discípulos, el Sannin mas fuerte de todos, el mismo orochimaru lo a admitido— dijo con solemnidad el anciano

— Basta que me apenas viejo— dijo el chico de dieciocho al viejo— Bien me voy quede con Arashi para festejar— dijo el chico

--------------1 año después-------------

— Vamos Arashi, Sadamine-Sensei nos espera— dijo el de ojos verdes a su compañero

— Ya voy— decía el otro un poco nervioso

— ¿Nervioso?...No todos los días nombran a uno Hokage— dijo divertido el de ojos verdes

— CALLATE HARRY— grito el de ojos celestes ante la risa del otro

-------------1 año mas tarde------------

— No puedo creer que Arashi allá muerto— decía con tristura el joven de ojos verdes a sus compañero un hombre de cabello blanco largo y un anciano

— Peleo por Konoha como todo un Hokage— dijo El de cabello blanco— que pasara con Naruto, eres su padrino, pero es mejor que se quede en Konoha—

— Se quedara aquí Harry— aclaro el viejo — es un héroe— dijo el viejo

— Bien, pero si algo le llega a pasar si alguien lo ataca de alguna forma, me lo llevare conmigo, antiguo maestro— aclaro el joven mientras el viejo asentía

---------- 5 años mas tarde---------------

El joven caminaba por las calles por la noche, todo estaba oscuro y nadie parecía haber en las calles de Konoha

— _A pasado tanto tiempo, por poco y olvidaba la belleza de esta aldea_— pensaba el ojiverde mientras caminaba pronto escucho un grito y salio rápidamente por donde provino

No tardo mucho en llegar para ver a cinco ninjas Chuunin atacar sin piedad a un niño rubio

— Que pasa aquí— dijo de pronto y los Chuunin se dieron vuelta y lo miraron

— Largo, nos estamos encargando de este demonio— dijo uno con una pose amenazante

— _Demonio_— pensó Harry para luego ver al niño el cual lleno de lagrimas pudo ver sus ojos celestes y pelo rubio— Naruto— susurro con incredulidad

— Lo conoces— dijo otro de los Chuunin con desconfianza

Harry miro al suelo— Si, es mi ahijado— aclaro con una voz fría mientras un chakra dorada se manifestaba a su alrededor

— QUE DEMONIOS ES ESO…EL ÚNICO SER CONOCIDO POR TENER UN CHAKRA DORADA ES…O NO— grito uno de los chuunincon verdadero terror en sus ojos

— O SI— dijo Harry y los Chuunin pudieron ver como los ojos verdes se convirtieron en rojos

— ES EL SANIN HARRY POTTER— Grito uno y salieron corriendo del lugar

— ES MUY TARDE PARA HUIR BASTARDOS…**_CRUCIO NO JUTSU_**— grito potter alzando su mano

Uzumaki Naruto vio con admiración y terror como los cinco ninjas que lo atacaban estaban tirados en el suelo con convulsiones

— Que pasa aquí— Naruto vio como el Hokage llegaba con un hombre con una mascara que le tapaba la mitad de la cara y otro con pelo largo y ojos blancos

— Harry— dijo Sadamine viendo como Potter torturaba a los cinco ninjas. Ninguno de sus acompañantes se movió al ver quien era

— **_Avada Keadabra no jutsu_**— dijo el de ojos ahora rojos largando cinco rayos de sus manos que mataron instantáneamente a los cinco ninjas

— Potter-sama— dijo el hombre de ojos blancos, entre maravillado y horrorizado

— Te lo advertí, antiguo maestro, te lo advertí— fue el susurro mortal de Harry Potter y Sadamine no pudo hacer otra cosa mas que bajar la cabeza ante la pena que sentía

------------------------

— Estas seguro— pregunto el viejo

— Si soy su padrino, estará Bien conmigo, además detecto magia en el, soy el único que podrá enseñarle a usarla— aclaro el joven de ojos verdes

----------------1 semana después---------------

— Entronices me voy con usted, Potter-sama— pregunto el joven rubio

— Si, a partir de ahora seré tu maestro… y te eh dicho que no me digas así, yo soy tu padrino, tenme mas confianza, Naruto-kun— dijo Harry Potter con una sonrisa mientras los dos abandonaban la villa de Konoha

--------------------

FIN DEL CAPITULO


	2. convirtiéndose en un ninja mágico

_Notas:_

_Como les va. Esta es mi cuarto Fic sobre Naruto, así que espero que lo disfruten._

_Antes que nada me llamo nicolas, o Krasni… Como a ustedes les parezcan, me gusta mucho el manga de Naruto al igual que las historias de Harry Potter, en eso hasta ahora vaso mis fics. Este será un crossover entre Naruto y Harry Potter._

**_Resumen: _**En****este Fic, Harry luego de luchar y vencer a Voldemort, será mandado a otra dimensión, fue discípulo de****Sarutobi, al mismo tiempo en que Kakashi lo era de Yondaime, se convirtió en un Sannin con poderes superiores a los otros tres, y en el mejor amigo de Yodamine. Años después de la muerte de su mejor amigo, el cuarto Hokage vuelve a la aldea en donde encuentra a unos ninjas golpeando a Naruto. Harry se da cuenta de quien es y salva a Naruto para luego convertirle en su discípulo.

Charla normal

_Pensamientos_

**Telepatía o charla mental**

Aily: Gracias, espero que te guste este capitulo. Nos vemos Krasni

HagaRenPotter: Gracias, nos vemos pronto

Yoghi: Con Kun, basta. Gracias...No leíste ninguno de estos crossovers, yo leí un par pero en ingles. Muchas gracias, espero que te guste este capitulo. Nos vemos

Mai: Gracias. La mayoría de estos tipos de Crossovers, están en ingles. Espero que te guste este capitulo. Nos vemos

_**Uzumaki Naruto: el ninja magico **_

**_Capitulo 1: convirtiéndose en un ninja mágico_**

— **_Wingardum Leviosa no jutsu_**— dijo el rubio y con su mano comenzó a levitar una roca por si sola

Unos aplausos se oyeron y Naruto pudo ver a Harry Potter observarlo desde un árbol

— Harry-sensei—dijo el rubio

— Muy bien, Naruto-kun, lo lograste…Este es el primer justu levitatorio— decía un muy feliz Harry Potter a un entusiasmado Naruto Uzumaki

— Ahora podemos ver los Jutsus súper destructores— pregunto energéticamente Naruto

Harry rió con gracia al escucharlo

— Primero debes aprender otras cosas, Naruto, ya leíste los libros que te deje—pregunto aunque ya sabia bien la respuesta

— No, aun no, son muy aburridos— decía Naruto de mala gana

Harry sonrió— _Es idéntico a ti, Arashi_— pensaba el ojiverde— Aunque sean aburridos debes leerlos, y estudiarlos, sino no podrás aprender ningún Jutsu súper destructor— aclaro Potter

— Ufa, esta bien comenzare a leerlos— decía el chico con aburrimiento mientras salía del lugar

— _Que poco animo por estudiar…No hay duda de tal palo tal astilla_— pensaba Potter— Naruto-kun— dijo Harry

El rubio se volteo para mirarlo

— Mira— dijo mientras hacia unos sellos frente a una gran roca— **_Reducto no Jutsu_**— dijo Potter y un rayo rojo salio de su mano y se dirigió hacia la inmensa roca destruyéndola totalmente

Naruto estaba con la boca por el suelo

— Si estudias bien los libros, te enseñare a hacer ese Jutsu— dijo con una sonrisa el de ojos verdes

Los ojos de Naruto se agrandaron como platos y salio corriendo a gran velocidad hacia el campamento

— Tal y como pensé, de tal palo tal astilla— susurro divertido Harry Potter

----------cinco meses después-----------

— Muy bien, Naruto-kun— decía Potter viendo a su pupilo caminar sobre el agua

— Es muy fácil— rió el rubio

— Ahora comenzaremos tu entrenamiento, en Taijutsu— dijo Potter con una sonrisa

— ¿ Taijutsu? —pregunto el rubio

— Así es, técnicas de lucha cuerpo a cuerpo— aclaro el ojiverde

--------------2 años después-------------

— Comenzaremos con los entrenamientos necesarios para utilizar los Genjutsu o mejor dicho técnica de ilusión— dijo Potter mientras que un Naruto de ocho años lo miraba sin perder detalle

— Entendido— dijo El rubio

— Estas técnicas requieren de gran concentración Naruto-kun— dijo Potter

---------------1 año después-----------

— _Es increíble, en un solo año, ya a dominado genjutsu de gran nivel…No me deja opción antes de que aprenda ninjutsu, debo hacer que se comunique con el Kyubi_— pensó Potter

--------------1 año después-------------

— Las técnicas que veremos ahora son extremadamente poderosas, Naruto-kun, tienes prohibido usarlas amenos que yo te diga, entiendes— dijo el ojiverde

Naruto asintió

— Deberás utilizar el Chakra del Kyubi para usarlas por ahora— dijo Potter— primero veremos los Doujutsu o mejor dicho las técnicas que son realizadas por los ojos, veras, por ahora la legimencia y la oculmencia, luego pasaremos a la hipnosis, etc…luego veremos, Hijutsu, estas técnicas son las creadas por un clan, a través de una línea sucesoria, por fortuna fui muy buen amigo de tu padre y se como entrenarte para usar tu línea sucesoria— dijo Potter— y finalmente antes de volver a Konoha hemos de ver las mas peligrosas técnicas llamadas Kinjutsu, estas técnicas están prohibidas, por los Kage, pero te las enseñare, solo recuerda jamás usarlas sin mi autorización— dijo Potter mientras Naruto se sentía intimidado por lo que aprendería

-------------- 3 años después---------

El chico caminaba por los bosques de los alrededores de la villa

— _No puedo creer que se haya ido sin avisarme, y yo tuve que pagar la cuenta del hotel…Maldito Harry-sensei_— pensaba el rubio con enfado para luego suspirar

Ya podía ver Konoha adelante, había un par de ninjas siguiéndolo, y otros los esperaban en la entrada

Se hicieron visibles en cuanto llego a la gran puerta

— Bienvenido, a Konoha— dijo uno de los guardias en la puerta, juzgando por sus ropas era un Chuunin— Que asunto lo trae—

— El examen Chuunin— dijo Naruto

— Pero debe ingresar en un equipo de tres, personas— dijo el ninja

— Ya veo, bueno algo inventare cuando llegue— dijo Naruto ante la miradas incrédulas de los otros dos ninjas

— De que villa eres— pregunto el otro guardia

Naruto parpadeo confundido— De Konoha de donde mas seria—dijo el rubio tranquilamente

— Que extraño no me acuerdo de haberte visto antes— dijo el guardia

— Estuve en un viaje de entrenamiento por los últimos ocho años— dijo el rubio ante la mirada de los otros

— Cual es tu nombre— pregunto el guardia

— Uzumaki Naruto— dijo y los guardias se detuvieron en Shock al escuchar el nombre

— _El niño zorro, había oído que seria entrenado por el mismo Sannin Harry Potter_— pensó uno de ellos

— Tienes alguna identificación— dijo el otro guardia y naruto negó con la cabeza

El guardia estaba por decir algo cuando un búho apareció trayendo una carta en una pata

EL búho entrego la carta al guardia

_Este joven es Uzumaki Naruto, el hijo del cuarto Hokage y mi discípulo, déjalo pasar o te las veras conmigo_

_Atentamente Harry James Potter_

_Sannin de Konoha_

Naruto pudo ver como la cara colorada del guardia se volvía blanca como la de un fantasma y lo dejaba pasar

-----------------------

— Entiendo Kakashi, pero aunque tengan el nivel para entrar al torneo Chuunin los grupos son de a tres no de a dos…Si no hubieras expulsado a Ryo del equipo— dijo el Hokage

— Hokage-sama, Ryo abandono a sus compañeros en plena batalla huyo de la villa de la honda, y dejo desprotegida a la familia de nuestro cliente, si Sakura no hubiera estado ahí, tanto la hija como el nieto de nuestro cliente hubiesen muerto— dijo Kakashi con enojo al recordar a su antiguo pupilo

— Mhhhh, aun así, las pruebas están echas para grupos de tres, no es posible con grupos de dos— dijo el viejo

— Pero si encontramos a alguien— dijo Kakashi

— Y a quien Kakashi, los novatos ya tienen su grupo y… — El viejo no pudo terminar debido a que alguien golpeo la puerta

— Si— dijo el viejo

— Siento interrumpir Hokage-sama, pero Uzumaki Naruto a llegado, y solicita verlo— dijo la secretaria

Los ojos del Hokage se iluminaron como faroles y una sonrisa apareció en su rostro— dile que pase— dijo y el y Kakashi observaron al joven que se acercaba

— _Increíble, no puedo sentir nada de chakra venir de el…Lo que significa que puede controlar su poder al cien por siento, y poder disminuirlo al mínimo_— pensó Kakashi observando al joven de ojos Celestes

El Hokage sonreía ante el joven rubio con alegría— Es bueno verte de nuevo Naruto-Kun, pero donde esta Harry— dijo el viejo

Naruto se encogió de hombros— ni idea, no lo veo desde anoche— dijo el chico— Viejo vengo por el examen de Chuunin—dijo el chico

El viejo asintió— sin embargo requieres un grupo de tres, Naruto-kun— dijo el anciano

— Eso eh oído, pero yo no tengo grupo— dijo el rubio

— Por eso no hay problema— dijo Kakashi con una sonrisa ante el Hokage, quien alzo una ceja— Tu puedes estar con mi grupo, me falta un integrante para ser tres— dijo Kakashi mientras el Hokage asentía ante lo dicho

— Ya veo…— dijo el chico— entonces esta todo listo— dijo dispuesto a irse

— Nos veremos mañana a la diez en donde se efectúa el torneo, Naruto— dijo Kakashi

— OK— dijo el rubio mientras el ninja de mascara desaparecía

— Y bien Naruto-kun— dijo el viejo mirando al rubio

— Bien que— pregunto confundido

— Dime que has hecho estos ocho años— dijo el viejo y el rubio comenzó con un resumen de su entrenamiento con Harry Potter

------------------------

Había salido unas horas mas tarde de la torre del Hokage y caminado por la ciudad, comió un poco de Ramen, en un lugar llamado Ichiraku, en donde lo atendió un anciano con pinta amable y una chica un par de años mas grande que el, muy linda

Luego se dirigió hacia donde antiguamente estaba la casa de la familia Kazama, pero antes de eso escucho un ruido en una calle y fue a investigar

— Eso dolió mocoso— dijo un chico con un traje negro y tomo a un niño con un brazo levantándolo unos centímetros del suelo

— Oye suéltame estupido— le decía el niño mientras frente a el una chica de cabello rosa muy linda se disculpaba

Naruto observo la situación, el provocador estaba acompañado de una chica con un abanico gigante en su espalda, y en el árbol al lado de ellos, había otros dos ninjas. Uno de ellos tenia el símbolo de Konoha en su ropa, por eso no había que preocuparse por el, pero el otro, tenia un chakra enorme, a la vez terrible

— _Bien creo que mejor intervengo, creo que un poco de Doujutsu, estará bien_— pensó el rubio

El sujeto de negro se detuvo antes de golpear a el mocoso, su rostro se ponía pálido como si hubiera visto alguna clase de monstruo cerca de el

De un segundo para el otro soltó al niño rápidamente y se arrodillo— No mas por favor…No mas— lloraba el de negro

— Kan…Kankuro, que te pasa— decía la chica del abanico

— Solo esta experimentando los efectos leves de la Legimencia— escucho la chica en una esquina y los demás giraron para ver a Naruto parado en una pared

— Que le hiciste bastardo— dijo la mujer sacando su abanico

— DETENTE TEMARI— se escucho y Temari palideció y Kankuro dejo de llorar para ver con temor al ninja en el árbol— Avergüenzan a nuestra aldea— dijo el ninja y desapareció en una nueve de arena para aparecer frente a Naruto

— Me disculpo en su nombre…Soy Garra del desierto— dijo Garra dándose vuelta hacia donde estaban Temari y Kankuro

— Uzumaki Naruto— dijo Naruto antes de desaparecer con un Plop

Ni bien desapareció otro joven salto del árbol frente al niño

— Sasuke-kun, estabas aquí— dijo La chica de cabello rosa

— Si— dijo el otro con tranquilidad

— _Quien demonios eran esos tipos…El del desierto tenia un nivel de ocultismo como el del propio kakashi y el otro una técnica que hizo llorar al otro tipo sin siquiera tocarlo_— pensaba Sasuke Uchiha

— Sasuke-kun— dijo confundida Sakura

— Sakura, como dijeron que se llamaban— dijo sasuke a la chica

— Este, Garra del desierto y Uzumaki Naruto— dijo la chica

— _Tendré que consultarle a mi hermano sobre ellos_— pensó Sasuke

— Guau, ese es Uzumaki Naruto— dijo el niño que había sido atrapado por el de negro

Sasuke y sakura miraron al niño

— Lo conoces Konohamaru— pregunto Sakura

— No personalmente, pero si oí hablar de el, mi abuelo me lo dice cada vez que puede, el es un ninja de Konoha que no asistió a la academia, por que uno de los Sannin lo tomo como su discípulo hace ocho años— dijo el niño

— _Uno de los Sannin_— pensaron Sakura y Sasuke

— Cual de ellos— pregunto ahora Sasuke interesado

— Harry Potter— respondió el niño ante las miradas de Shock de los otros dos

— _Harry Potter lo tomo como discípulo_— pensó Sakura

— _El discípulo del mas poderos de los Sannin, definitivamente debo hablar con mi hermano_— pensó Sasuke

----------------------

— Cuanto mas va a tardar— decía una enojada Sakura, quien esperaba a su maestro junto a Sasuke

— Ahí viene— dijo sasuke viendo llegar a Kakashi junto a un joven de cabello rubio

— Yo— saludo el Jounin a sus dos discípulos pero ellos estaban mas pendientes del rubio que otra cosa

— _Estos se me hacen conocidos…Quienes son…Ese chico, donde lo había visto…Y la chica es muy linda como podría olvidarla_— pensaba Naruto mientras observaba a los jóvenes

— Sakura, Sasuke, el es Naruto Uzumaki, formara grupo con ustedes en el examen de Chuunin— dijo Kakashi

— Encantada— dijo Sakura

— Hola— dijo Sasuke

— Mhhhh es un placer— les dijo Naruto— este, no nos conocimos de algún lado— pregunto el de ojos celestes

Sakura parecía un poco incomoda

— Este ayer, con el problema de los ninjas de la aldea de la arena— dijo la chica mirándolo

— O si, ya recuerdo— decía Naruto

— Que bueno que ya se conocen…Ahora vayan, o llegaran tarde— decía Kakashi sonriente

— Hai— dijeron los tres

— Naruto— se escucho detrás

Los chicos giraron para ver a un hombre no mayor a los treinta estar parado al lado de Kakashi

— Si— dijo el rubio

El hombre de ojos verdes le lanzo un libro al rubio— Debes terminarlo, antes de terminar el segundo examen— aclaro el ojiverde

— Si, sensei— dijo dándose vuelta y ojeando el libro

— _Genial, herbólogia_— penaba con ironía el rubio

_-----------------------_

Naruto ojeaba el libro con aburrimiento mientras caminaba junto a Sasuke y Sakura, quienes veían un sin fin numero de ninjas a su alrededor, llegaron hasta una puerta en donde decía 301, que estaba custodiada por dos chuunin

— _301, pero estamos en el segundo piso_— pensó el rubio

— Ustedes nos dejaran pasar, y quitaran ese Genjutsu— dijo Sasuke

— Así que te diste cuenta, no es cierto— dijo uno de los Chuunin

— Por supuesto, cierto Sakura— dijo Sasuke

— Claro por que este es el segundo piso— dijo Sakura

Sin decir nada mas, el Chuunin se lanzo sobre Sasuke lanzándole una patada que sasuke respondió con la misma acción, pero fueron detenidos por un chico de cejas gigantes que se puso en el medio deteniendo ambos ataques

— _Impresionante, acumulo Chakra en sus brazos para hacerlos mas resistentes y fuertes_— pensó Naruto observando al chico

Sasuke y sakura parecían sorprendidos por lo echo

— Que pasa con el plan, Lee, quedamos en que no llamaríamos la atención— dijo un chico de ojos blancos

— _Ese es un Hyuga_— pensó el rubio

Lee no le dio importancia a lo dicho por el otro y giro hacia Sakura— Soy Rock Lee, tengamos una cita, yo siempre te protegeré— dijo Lee

— Ni loca, eres muy extraño— dijo Sakura y lee bajo la cabeza

— Cual es tu nombre— le pregunto el Hyuga a Sasuke

— No tengo por que decírtelo— dijo Sasuke y giro yéndose con Sakura mientras Naruto los seguía sin despegar la vista del libro

Estaban por salir del lugar, cuando una voz los llamo

— Tu el chico de ojos negros, pelea conmigo— era Rock Lee

— Quieres pelear…Sabes quien soy— le dijo Sasuke

— El novato de este año Sasuke Uchiha…Yo soy Rock Lee, pelea conmigo Por favor— dijo Lee

—mhhh— decía Sasuke y giro para ver a Sakura mirarlo y Naruto con sus ojos puestos en su libro

— Quieres pelear— pregunto Naruto sin quitar los ojos del libro— Pues solo tenemos treinta minutos— dijo el rubio

— esto acabara en cinco minutos— aclaro Sasuke y se lanzo sobre Lee

Sasuke ataco con una combinación de patadas que Lee esquivo de una manera realmente fácil

— Dios es muy fuerte— susurro Sakura

— Y rápido — aclaro Naruto

Lee lanzo un golpe rápido que lanzo a Sasuke varios metros en el aire y cayo cerca de Sakura y Naruto

— Sharingan—susurro Sasuke levantándose y sus ojos dieron vuelta a rojos con dos símbolos en sus pupilas

— Eso es…— dijo Sakura incrédula mientras que Sasuke se lanzo nuevamente sobre Lee

— Sharingan— dijo Naruto— pero no le ayudara de mucho con este oponente— dijo El rubio

La chica giro— Que—

— Mira— aclaro Naruto

Sasuke fue golpeado por una patada de Lee y mandado arriba en el aire, y lee salto para colocarse detrás de el en el aire

— Como— dijo Sakura

— La debilidad del Sharingan, es el taijutsu, y ese chico al parecer tiene maestría en esta rama, de técnicas ninjas— aclaro Naruto sin quitar la vista del libro

Lee soltó una de las vendas que tenia en los brazos para que luego alguien interviniera

— Suficiente Lee, tienes prohibido usar esa técnica— dijo una tortuga y de la nada apareció un Jounin con gran parecido al del propio Lee y le dio un golpetazo para luego darle un discurso en donde ambos acabaron llegando

— Soy Gai, ustedes deben ser los discípulos de Kakashi, cierto— dijo el hombre

— Si— dijo sakura algo confundida

— Si— dijo Sasuke entre molesto y incrédulo

— No— dijo Naruto con la vista en el libro

No paso nada mas que Lee y gai se fueran y rápidamente Naruto, Sakura y Sasuke se dirigieron al salón 301, en donde Kakashi los esperaba

— Solo pasen y den lo mejor— aclaro Kakashi abriendo la puerta en donde los tres pasaron

Abrieron la puerta en donde vieron un sin fin numero de Ninjas

No paso mas de dos segundos mas que una rubia salte encima de Sasuke

— Sasuke-kun, llegaste tarde— le dijo aun encima de el

— Suelta a Sasuke-kun, Ino-cerda— dijo Sakura furiosa

— O eres tu Sakura, una frentona como siempre— dijo Ino

— Están tomando esta estupida prueba también— se escucho

— Shikamaru, Choi— dijo Sakura

— Oigan ustedes— se escucho nuevamente

— Kiba, Hinata, Shino— dijo Sakura

— Y tu quien eres— dijo Kiba al rubio que leía un libro

— El es nuestro compañero de grupo, Uzumaki Naruto— dijo Sasuke

Kiba noto como Akamaru parecía incomodo

— _Akamaru parece estar incomodo…Este sujeto es fuerte entonces_— pensó Kiba

— Encantado — les dijo Naruto

Todos asintieron con la cabeza

— _Mis insectos me están advirtiendo sobre el_, quien será— pensó Shino

— Hola chicos, primera vez que toman el examen— dijo una voz y esta vez Naruto si levanto la cabeza para ver a su propietario

— _No lo sentí llegar, puede ocultar su Charka de una excelente manera_— pensó el rubio

— Soy kabuto— dijo el chico

— Encantada, Es tu primera vez en el examen también— pregunto Sakura mientras el otro respondía que era la séptima

Naruto no escucho nada mas ya que quería concentrarse en su libro, cuando escucho a Sasuke decir algo

— Dime sobre, Garra del desierto, Rock Lee y Uzumaki Naruto— Todos se le quedaron viendo y Naruto vio como el chico tocaba una carta y letras aparecían en ella

— Bien comenzare con Rock Lee…Es un año mayor que ustedes y a completado veinte misiones clase D, y doce clase C…Su maestro es Gai…Su Taijustu a mejorado increíblemente este año, lo demás no es nada impresionante. Sus compañeros de equipo son el novato del año pasado Hyuga Neji y Ten Ten…— dijo Kabuto

— _Vaya tiene buena información_— pensó Naruto

— Ahora Garra del desierto…A realizado ocho misiones clase C y una clase B…Guau clase B como Genin, impresionante. No hay mucha información sobre el, pero parece que llego de todas sus misiones sin un rasguño— termino Kabuto ante la cara de Shock de los demás

— Bien el ultimo es Naruto Uzumaki…MIERDA SANTA— dijo de pronto y todos los demás saltaron al escucharlo

— Que pasa— dijo Kiba

— Este, en verdad es un Gennin— dijo Kabuto nervioso y lanzo una mirada al chico el cual estaba demasiado interesado en el libro que tenia para observarlo

— Y bien que sabes de el— pregunto Sasuke

— Bien, fue entrenado por el mas poderoso de Los Sannin, Harry Potter desde la edad de cinco— dijo Kabuto y los demás menos Sakura y Sasuke abrieron los ojos como platos— a hecho siete misiones clase C, cinco clase B y una clase A— dijo Kabuto

— _CLASE A_—pensaban los demás Gennin

— _Como demonios sabe, eso…Harry-sensei se encargo que solo el Hokage lo sepa y pocos Anbu, solo el escuadrón de Itachi-san, Kakashi- san y el Hokage lo saben…De donde mierda saca la información_— pensó Naruto

— _Las misiones clase A, siempre la hacen los Anbu o Jounin…Debido a que son extremadamente secretas o Asesinatos a criminales clase S_— pensó Sasuke

Pronto dejaron de pensar al ver que kabuto es atacado por un ninja del sonido por alguna razón

Pero la pelea se detuvo al aparecer en el medio de la sala un escuadrón de Chunnin

El líder se presento como Morino ibiki y detuvo la pelea, todos se sentaron en asientos y sacaba unas hojas

— _Una prueba escrita…Que aburrido_— pensó Naruto mientras le entregaron el papel

Ibiki dijo un par de reglas, quienes Naruto no dio importancia y opto por hace el examen de una manera tranquila

— _Genial, las preguntas son difíciles, solo logre contestar dos…Ok…Ok, me copio y punto_—pensó el rubio

—**_Legilimensi no jutsu_**— susurro Naruto mientras sus ojos se cruzaban con los de uno de los Chuunin

— _Interesante, con que ese es su plan_— pensó Naruto

Pasaron un par de minutos y Ibiki se paro

— Ya es hora de dar la ultima pregunta…ustedes deben decidir si la toman o no, si no la toman, desaprueban junto a sus compañeros de grupo, pero si la toman y responden mal, se quedaran para siempre como gennin— dijo Ibiki

En cinco minutos mas de la mitad de la gente que estaba se había marchado y Naruto ante la sorpresa de Sakura y Sasuke levanto la mano

— Podría de una vez darme la pregunta Ibiki-san— dijo con aburrimiento

— Seguro, podrías quedarte como Genin para siempre— le respondió Hibiki

— jeje, lo dudo, a mi no me afecta para nada su examen psicológico— dijo el rubio ante la cara de sorpresa de Ibiki— después de todo, usted no tiene ninguna autoridad para decidir quien viene o no al próximo examen— aclaro el Rubio y pronto muchos cabeceos le siguieron es cierto

— _Interesante, así que el rubio no se intimido y ahora todos quieren responder_— pensó Ibiki y miro a los Chuunin que asintieron

— Todos los que están en la sala han aprobado— dijo Hibiki

--------------------

Fin del capitulo


	3. El Sannin orochimaru

_Notas:_

_Como les va. Esta es mi cuarto Fic sobre Naruto, así que espero que lo disfruten._

_Antes que nada me llamo nicolas, o Krasni… Como a ustedes les parezcan, me gusta mucho el manga de Naruto al igual que las historias de Harry Potter, en eso hasta ahora vaso mis fics. Este será un crossover entre Naruto y Harry Potter._

**_Resumen: _**En****este Fic, Harry luego de luchar y vencer a Voldemort, será mandado a otra dimensión, fue discípulo de****Sarutobi, al mismo tiempo en que Kakashi lo era de Yondaime, se convirtió en un Sannin con poderes superiores a los otros tres, y en el mejor amigo de Yodamine. Años después de la muerte de su mejor amigo, el cuarto Hokage vuelve a la aldea en donde encuentra a unos ninjas golpeando a Naruto. Harry se da cuenta de quien es y salva a Naruto para luego convertirle en su discípulo.

Charla normal

_Pensamientos_

**Telepatía o charla mental**

_Mai: Gracias, tratare de actualizar mas deprisa…Nos vemos_

_Kandara: Muchas Gracias…Actualizare en cuanto pueda._

_HagaRenPotter: Gracias, en este podrás ver lo que pasa en el bosque. Muchas gracias. Nos vemos._

_**Uzumaki Naruto: el ninja mágico **_

**_Capitulo2: El Sannin orochimaru _**

— Todos ustedes, han aprobado— fueron las palabras de Ibiki antes de que la ventana estallara y una figura aparecía

La figura era una mujer ninja con un gran cartel detrás suyo

— CHICOS, NO ES HORA DE CELEBRAR, ESTO RECIÉN COMIENZA— dijo la escandalosa mujer a todo pulmón

Todo los Gennin del salón les salio una gota de sudor al verla, mientras ella echo una ojeada a los demás

— 78— susurro la mujer— OYE IBIKI DEJASTE PASAR A SETENTA Y OCHO GENNIN— dijo la mujer

— Hay muchos sobresalientes, esta vez— Le indico Ibiki un poco incomodo

— Ja…veintiséis equipos, me desharé de la mitad en la próxima prueba— dijo la chica en voz baja— Todos Síganme— termino la mujer

------------------

— Entonces es verdad, que había vuelto Harry-sempai— escucho una voz el joven de ojos verdes

— Viniste a comprobarlo tu mismo, Itachi-Kun— pregunto el joven de ojos verdes mirado con una sonrisa a su compañero

— Es que es una verdadera sorpresa…Cuando me entere por mi hermano que Naruto-kun, estaba en Konoha, no dude que usted halla llegado con el— dijo Itachi

— Así como vez…Me eh enterado que dejaste los Anbu…Ahora eres jefe de la policía, cierto— dijo Harry

— Hai, es por eso que vengo— dijo Itachi

Harry alzo una ceja— que acaso estoy detenido— dijo divertido el joven de ojos verdes

— No, es gracioso, Harry-Sempai…Por que ha vuelto tan pronto, no lo esperaba, por lo menos en dos o tres años mas— dijo Itachi

Harry Potter sonrió— No podía esperar menos de ti, Itachi-Kun— dijo Harry

Itachi se acerco unos paso quedando frente a Harry— Y bien, por que a vuelto— pregunto el heredero del clan Uchiha

Harry suspiro— me a llegado una información muy interesante es todo— dijo Harry

— Información— pregunto Itachi

— Así es, parece ser que Orochimaru, esta cerca de Konoha— aclaro Potter

— Orochimaru…Como….De donde saco esta información— pregunto Itachi

— De una buena fuente— dijo Potter con una sonrisa indicando con un dedo detrás de Itachi

Itachi Uchiha miro para tras para ver a un hombre de cabello blanco largo estar parado frente a un árbol

— Jiraiya-sama— susurro Itachi viendo al hombre

----------------------

Ya han pasado un par de horas desde que habían entrado en el bosque, Naruto y Sasuke se movían sin miedo hacia delante, mientras que Sakura los seguía con un poco de precaución.

Varios grupos de Genin habían intentado vencerlos para obtener sus pergaminos, pero con Naruto y Sasuke defendiéndolos, ninguno pudo vencerlos, como consecuencia, muchos pergaminos habían sigo agarrados por los dos.

Sakura veía las probabilidades, y con todos los pergaminos que tenían, unos cinco pergaminos del cielo y unos ocho de la tierra….Solo tenían que llegar hasta la torre y habrían aprobado

Sakura y Sasuke se habían sorprendido por las habilidades de Naruto, como la levitación…Los había levitado en muchas ocasión para pasar por ríos, y rocas gigantes, haciendo el trayecto hacia la torre mucho mas rápido que el normal

— _Si todo sigue así, podremos llegar en el primer día_— pensaba una alegre Sakura

— **por supuesto…**— escucho la voz de inter Sakura decirle

— Naruto— dijo Sakura, ya se habían ganado un poco de confianza y hablaban normalmente durante el trayecto

— si— dijo el rubio sin quitar los ojos del libro que traía

— Que lees, alguna clase de Ninjutsu— pregunto Sakura y Sasuke le echo una ojeada al libro

— No, es herbologia— dijo con sencillez el rubio

— ¿herbologia? — dijo Sakura— Para que, no son técnicas ninjas— dijo la chica

— No se, Harry sensei, me enseña además de su estilo de técnicas ninjas, pociones, herbologia, economía, sociología, runas y astronomía, desde que era muy chico— dijo el rubio

— Para que— dijo la chica

— No estoy seguro, creo que es parte de su estilo— dijo Naruto

Habían caminado cuatro horas mas y se habían quedado para descansar en una parte del bosque, dentro de una fortificación de árboles, cerca del río

Naruto les había dicho que lo esperen que iría al baño, mientras Sasuke le decía una clave entre ellos para asegurarse que sea el cuando hayan vuelto

No pasaron mas de cinco minutos para que Sasuke haya sido atacado por una bola de fuego que esquivo fácilmente

— kukuku, así que lo has esquivado Sasuke-kun— dijo el ninja que había lanzado la bola de fuego para luego mirar a Sakura y Sasuke dejándolos inmóviles.

— _Que demonios no puedo moverme, y eso era un Genjutsu…No fue tan solo un instinto asesino de ese sujeto, quien demonios es_— pensaba Sasuke aterrado

— Sakura muévete— le dijo Sasuke a la chica que temblaba del miedo

El sujeto lanzo unas Kunai sobre la chica pero, Sasuke las desvió sin problemas

— N_ada mal, se lastimo a si mismo para poder moverse y desviar mis Kunais_— pensaba Orochimaru

— Sakura Corre— decía Sasuke pero el otro sujeto levanto una mano y una inmensa serpiente salio de ella dirigiéndose a gran velocidad sobre los dos chicos

Ambos la esquivaron y la serpiente ataco otra vez, pero Sasuke lanzo cinco Kunais con pergaminos explosivos, los cuales destruyeron a la serpiente

— Nada mal Sasuke-kun— decía el ninja— Veamos que haces con esto — Y dicho esto largo una inmensa llamarada de fuego por la boca

— CUIDADO— Grito Sakura viendo la inmensa llamarada venir hacia ellos a gran velocidad

— **_Protego no jutsu_**— se escucho y entre el humo Sakura y Sasuke vieron a Naruto frente a ellos deteniendo la llamarada con un escudo de chakra

— _Que demonios_— pensó Orochimaru viendo al joven rubio regresarle su ataque sin problemas

— _Ese sujeto, no hay duda, es un Sannin..Orochimaru_— pensaba el rubio mirando como Orochimaru esquivaba su propio ataque

— _Ese Jutsu es, el protector de Harry-kun…Este chico es su famoso discípulo, Uzumaki Naruto_— pensaba el hombre serpiente

— Veo que mi serpiente no te entretuvo mucho tiempo Naruto-kun— dijo Orochimaru

— Lamento llegar tarde, me tope con un par de ninjas y unas serpientes— les dijo Naruto a Sakura y Sasuke y luego giro hacia el Sannin— Que haces aquí…Orochimaru— dijo Uzumaki

-------------------

— Pero entonces hay que suspender el torneo…Orochimaru es alguien demasiado peligroso para arriesgar a los Gennin— dijo Itachi observando a los Sannin

— No podemos hacer eso— dijo Jiraiya rápidamente— este torneo no solo esta constituido por Genin de Konoha, Itachi, también de muchas otras aldeas…Suspenderlo ahora pondría a Konoha como a una burla— decía el Sannin de cabello blanco

— Entiendo eso, Jiraiya-sama, pero aun así, es Orochimaru de quien hablo…No un criminal cualquiera— aclaro Itachi

— Me llamaste Harry— se escucho la voz de una mujer

Itachi se dio vuelta para ver a una mujer rubia con un muy bien formado pecho llegar

— Tsunade-sama— dijo Itachi

— Gracias por venir tan pronto Tsunade— le dijo Harry a lo que la mujer simplemente encogió los hombres

— Que pasa aquí Harry-sempai— pregunto Itachi cada vez mas confundido

— Itachi— dijo Potter con seriedad— mantente alejado por el momento— dijo el joven de ojos verdes

— Pero que esta pasando— dijo Itachi

— Pronto mi discípulo nos traerá a una serpiente escurridiza, nosotros nos encargaremos de ella…Vete Itachi, y mantén a la gente alejada de este lugar— dijo Potter

-----------------------

Sasuke y Sakura no podían hacer mas que mirar al joven rubio saltar sobre el otro ninja mientras lanzaba un sin fin numero de golpes, que el otro esquivaba con dificultad

— **_Stupefly no jutsu_**— dijo Naruto con su mano alzada lanzando un poderoso rayo rojo de ella

— _Nada mal_— pensaba orochimaru mientras esquivaba su ataque y contraatacaba con un jutsu de relámpago

Naruto esquivo el relámpago y corrió directo hacia el Sannin serpiente

— _Con que un ataque directo…Veamos que puede hacer_— pensó Orochimaru mientras se dirigía a Naruto y lo fulminaba con un golpe en la boca del estomago

— _Demonios es demasiado fuerte_—pensaba el rubio apretándose los dientes para aguantar el dolor

— _Parece que me excedí un poco_— pensaba el hombre serpiente entre divertido y ansioso

— Es todo lo que tienes Naruto-kun…Vamos esperaba mas desafió del discípulo de Harry-kun— provoco orochimaru, pero Naruto hizo caso omiso de la provocación y comenzó a invocar unos sellos con sus manos

— **_SECTUSEMPRA NO JUTSU_**— Lanzo Naruto con sus manos hacia delante y orochimaru lo miro confundido para luego ser lanzado hacia tras varios metros y quedar incrustado en un árbol

— _QUE MIERDA FUE ESO…Harry nunca lo uso contra mi…demonios me a debilitado…si uso mas poder el viejo sabrá de mi presencia…debo acabarlo rápidamente…Primero tengo que deshacerme de el chakra del Kyubi luego será fácil_— pensaba orochimaru

Naruto Salto sobre orochimaru mientras el Sannin lo esquivo con facilidad para luego lanzar un golpe sobre su estomago

— **_Goguoufuuin _**— dijo el Sannin antes de golpearlo y Naruto fue mandado contra un árbol

— NARUTO— grito Sakura al verlo caer

— Demonios— decía Sasuke

— Bien, ahora Sasuke-Kun, donde estábamos— decía Orochimaru caminando hacia un aterrado Sasuke

— Yo soy tu oponente— se escucho detrás y Orochimaru vio a Naruto levantarse adolorido

— Vaya, sigues de pie después de mi Goguoufuuin….Impresionante, Naruto-kun— decía orochimaru dándose vuelta y caminando tranquilamente hacia el heredero de los Uzumaki

— _dijo Goguoufuuin…Acaso es el sello de los cinco elementos…Ya veo, de esa forma no puedo contactar el Chakra del Kyubi…Muy listo_— pensaba Naruto mientras caminaba hacia el Sannin

— Y bien que harás— dijo Orochimaru

— Aun sin su Chakra…No estoy indefenso— aclaro Naruto

Orochimaru alzo una ceja divertido

— _Tengo solo una opción, debo distraerlo el tiempo suficiente para que me deje tocarlo y luego simplemente debo aparecerme en donde Harry-sensei esta…Puedo sentir la energía de Harry-sensei con otras dos, son poderosas, ellos podrán encargarse de Orochimaru_— pensaba Naruto desarrollando su plan al mismo tiempo que levantaba su mirada hacia el poderoso Sannin de la serpiente

— **_Legilimensi no jutsu_**— susurro viendo directo a sus ojos, orochimaru se quedo mirándolo hasta palidecer y corrió la mirada solo para darse cuenta de que Naruto se había aproximado lo suficiente para agarrarle un brazo

**Plop**

Sakura y Sasuke pudieron observar como ambos ninjas desaparecieron sin dejar rastro

------------------------

Orochimaru soltó a naruto rápidamente lanzándolo lejos de el con una patada, sin embargo Naruto fue detenido en el aire sin problemas por alguien mas

— Nunca has sabido como tratar a los más pequeños, no es cierto Orochimaru— el Sannin escucho

— Jiraiya— dijo Orochimaru con un gesto de desprecio

— Que hay de mi, te has olvidado— se escucho una voz femenina

— Tsunade— dijo Orochimaru observando a la rubia

— Y finalmente Orochimaru nos honras con tu presencia— se escucho con sarcasmo al joven de ojos verdes

— Harry-kun— dijo Orochimaru

— No hay a donde ir— aclaro potter para luego fijarse a tras de el a un Naruto cansado

— **_Goguoukaiin_**— dijo Potter lanzando un golpe sobre el estomago del chico que lo hizo volar por los aires

Naruto se paro mirando confundido a su maestro

— Eh desbloqueado el sello, ahora puedes usar su Chakra, vete de aquí— dijo Potter rápidamente y Naruto desapareció del lugar

Los otros tres fueron testigos de las palabras y de ver desaparecer al rubio, Potter no perdió tiempo y hizo un extraño sello el cual parecía expanden una especie de campo de fuerza invisible sobre el lugar.

— Dentro de este campo, nadie se puede desaparecer, Orochimaru, no hay escape para ti…Morirás, por lo que le hiciste a Arashi— dijo con furia el joven mientras su chacra se comenzaba a manifestar

Los otros tres optaron por hacer lo mismo

— _Que empiece la fiesta_— pensó un divertido Jiraiya

----------------------

El Hokage estaba en estos momentos con Kakashi y Gai, releyendo lo que seria su discurso en el torneo

— Hokage-sama— se escucho y el Hokage vio como Itachi entraba en su oficina

— Itachi-kun, que puedo hacer por ti— dijo el anciano

Rápidamente Itachi le contó lo sucedido

— Ya veo…Nada se puede hacer por ahora, enviare a un grupo de Anbu para apoyar a Harry, Tsunade y Jiraiya, pero realmente si ellos no pueden terminar a Orochimaru, muy poco podemos hacer nosotros— dijo el Hokage

Itachi asintió— bien, también mandare a algunos de mis hombres, aquellos que tengan el Sharingan mas desarrollado— aclaro Itachi

El Hokage asintió— Te lo agradezco, Kakashi, Gai apoyen al equipo de Itachi-kun— aclaro el Hokage mientras los dos Jounin asentían con la cabeza y desaparecían junto con Itachi

— _Espero que todo salga bien pero que hace orochimaru aquí_— pensaba el Hokage

------------------------

— _Increíble_— pensaba Sakura mirando a todos lados rápidamente

Habían pasado pocos minutos desde que Naruto había aparecido nuevamente frente a ellos, luego de atacarlo con centenares de preguntas, que no respondió el joven saco una botella con un liquido

— _Una poción_— pensó la chica

Y le dio a Sasuke un poco del liquido que al ingerirlo con un poco de asco, el heredero de los Uchiha, se recupero de las heridas rápidamente

Finalmente luego de eso, siguieron bombardeando a Naruto con mas preguntas

— No hay tiempo para eso ahora, chicos, debemos irnos rápido— dijo el rubio con seriedad— Prometí no usar esta a menos que no tenga opción, pero parece que debo hacerlo, Tóquenme rápido— Dijo el rubio

Sasuke y sakura se miraron para luego mirar al rubio y lo tocaron en sus hombros

**Plop**

Y ahora Sakura veía con maravilla como habían desaparecido del lugar y aparecido en la torre

— Podías hacer eso desde el principio— le recrimino Sakura

Naruto rió un poco al escucharla

— Este…Prometí no hacerlo— dijo Naruto sacando la lengua en un gesto muy infantil, lo que hizo a Sakura sonreír

— Bien ahora dinos quien era ese Sujeto, y a donde lo llevaste— dijo Sasuke

Y Naruto los miro con seriedad dispuesto a contarles cuando fueron interrumpidos por la examinadora Anko

— Uzumaki Naruto, repórtate con el Hokage de inmediato— aclaro Anko llegando

— Pero y el examen— pregunto Naruto

— No te preocupes, solo les queda una cosilla por hacer, y tus compañeros pueden hacerlo fácilmente— dijo la chica mientras le indicaba para que la siga

Naruto suspiro y se volvió hacia Sakura y Sasuke

— Luego les cuento— aclaro y siguió a Anko

Sakura suspiro con frustración

— Por que el Hokage deseaba verlo ahora — pregunto a nadie en especial la chica

— Algo a pasado— dijo Sasuke

-------------------------

Potter se movía a una gran velocidad y entregaba combinaciones de puños y patadas que orochimaru apenas podía evadir

Mientras tanto Jiraiya cubría al joven de ojos verdes con escudos de Chakra y Tsunade contraatacaba con sus fulminantes golpes

— _demonios_— pensaba Orochimaru mientras que Potter lo volvía a golpear mandándolo a volar solo para ser contraatacado por Tsunade y hacerlo ir hacia el otro lado del lugar, para ser acorralado por una llamarada lanzada por Jiraiya

— _Puedo vencerlos, a cualquiera de ellos…Si peleara solo contra uno, pero contra los tres a la vez y encima el niño Zorro me lastimo bastante también…Tiene que haber una manera en la cual pueda escapar_— pensaba el Sannin de la serpiente

— **_CRUCIO NO JUTSU_**— se escucho un grito y orochimaru palideció para luego gritar por el dolor mientras Potter apuntaba con su mano hacia el

Jiraiya y Tsunade miraban entre maravillados y horrorizados el Justu de la tortura que Potter poseía, orochimaru estaba en el suelo gritando de dolor

Potter quiso utilizar mas poder aun pero Orochimaru pudo evadirlo esta vez y contraatacar con una enorme llamarada de fuego

Jiraiya rápidamente lanzo un Jutsu de hielo que detuvo la llamarada

— _Demonios no tengo, opción, me tomara mucha Chakra pero debo salir de aquí_— pensaba orochimaru mientras se hacia un tajo en la mano

— **_Kuchiyose no Jutsu_**—dijo orochimaru rápidamente mientras golpeaba con su mano ensangrentada el suelo

— QUE DEMONIOS— grito el Sannin de la serpiente mientras Harry aparecía frente a el y le encestaba un centenar de golpes que lo dejaron dolorido y debilitado, para luego encetarle una patada que lo mando a volar hacia la otra esquina

— Que no escuchaste lo que dije antes orochimaru—dijo Harry mientras los demás lo veían

_**FLASH BACK**_

Los otros tres fueron testigos de las palabras y de ver desaparecer al rubio, Potter no perdió tiempo y hizo un extraño sello el cual parecía expanden una especie de campo de fuerza invisible sobre el lugar.

— Dentro de este campo, nadie se puede desaparecer, Orochimaru, no hay escape para ti…Morirás, por lo que le hiciste a Arashi— dijo con furia el joven mientras su chacra se comenzaba a manifestar

_**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**_

— Quieres decir que…— decía orochimaru incrédulo

— Asi es, nada se puede aparecer ni desaparecer, mientras exista este campo de energía, y convocar algo es parte de los jutsus de la aparición— dijo Potter— Además vas a morir, ahora— dijo Potter mientras concentraba un chakra verde en su mano

Orochimaru vio en Shock el poder detrás del Chakra

— Recibe mi peor Kinjutsu— decía Potter mientras lanzaba su chakra verde hacia orochimaru— **_AVADA KEADABRA NO JUTSU_**— grito potter lanzando un enorme relámpago Verde que lanzo a orochimaru hasta incrustarlo en el escudo de energía

Jiraiya y Tsunade miraron en un total Shock el poder de el mas joven de los Sannin

— Termino— pregunto Jiraiya

— Eso espero, estoy agotado— dijo Harry para luego desaparecer el escudo que los rodeaba

Pudieron ver que Kakashi y gai estaban ahí con unos cuantos Anbu y también Itachi con unos cuantos miembros del clan Uchiha

— Harry— dijo Jiraiya

Potter se dio vuelta y pudo ver lo que Jiraiya miraba, en lugar de orochimaru había un hombre de cabello púrpura muerto

— No era orochimaru— dijo Tsunade con pesar mientras que Potter se mordía los labios con enfado

--------------------

En una caverna oscura orochimaru abrió los ojos

— kukukuku, nada mal Harry-kun, nada mal— dijo el Sannin de la serpiente

----------------------

Fin del capitulo


	4. La tercera prueba, el torneo de Gennins

_Notas:_

_Como les va. Esta es mi cuarto Fic sobre Naruto, así que espero que lo disfruten._

_Antes que nada me llamo nicolas, o Krasni… Como a ustedes les parezcan, me gusta mucho el manga de Naruto al igual que las historias de Harry Potter, en eso hasta ahora vaso mis fics. Este será un crossover entre Naruto y Harry Potter._

**_Resumen: _**En****este Fic, Harry luego de luchar y vencer a Voldemort, será mandado a otra dimensión, fue discípulo de****Sarutobi, al mismo tiempo en que Kakashi lo era de Yondaime, se convirtió en un Sannin con poderes superiores a los otros tres, y en el mejor amigo de Yodamine. Años después de la muerte de su mejor amigo, el cuarto Hokage vuelve a la aldea en donde encuentra a unos ninjas golpeando a Naruto. Harry se da cuenta de quien es y salva a Naruto para luego convertirle en su discípulo.

Charla normal

_Pensamientos_

**Telepatía o charla mental**

_Yoghi: Como estas, Gracias, este es un poco mas corto, aunque lo mas importante es que Naruto pelea, no es importante, Harry se fue por que tenia que Hablar con Jiraiya (Además que no quería pagar) Tratare de apresurarme, Nos vemos Krasni_

_Kandy: Muchas Gracias, me apresurare, pero yo hago un capitulo a la vez en cada Fic. Nos vemos Krasni_

_Kikimaru: Gracias. Actualices tan pronto como pueda, Te gusto lo de Harry bueno espero que te guste este capitulo. Nos vemos krasni_

_HagaRenPotter: Gracias. Bueno no saldrá mucho en este capitulo, pero esta por ahí, Si aunque en futuros capítulos veremos una pelea que hubo entre Harry y orochimaru en el pasado, y veremos por que Harry lo odia Tanto Nos vemos Krasni_

_**Uzumaki Naruto: el ninja mágico **_

_**Capitulo 3: La tercera prueba, el torneo de Gennins **_

— Ya veo, así que escapo— dijo El anciano kage mientras observaba a Harry, Jiraya y Tsunade, llegaron un poco después de Naruto, el cual escucho la conversación

— No es que escapo, sino que nunca estuvo ahí— aclaro Tsunade

— Pero como puede alguien, manipular un cuerpo humano de esa forma— dijo Naruto aun en Shock luego de escuchar la conversación

— Puede hacerse, a base de kinjutsus y drogas— dijo Tsunade seriamente

— El problema ahora es que Orochimaru esta en los alrededores, y debido al torneo podrá pasar desapercibido— dijo Harry

— Que hacemos, no podemos suspender el torneo— dijo Jiraya preocupado

— Por ahora no podemos hacer nada— dijo el viejo Kage— Tsunade, te pido que te quedes en Konoha, al menos hasta que termine el examen— dijo el viejo

La rubia se mostraba indecisa pero acepto al fin y al cabo

— Y que haces tu aquí, Naruto— dijo la Rubia mirando al niño

— El viejo me llamo, Baachan— dijo el rubio creando un vena en la frente de la rubia

— Necesitabas algo de Naruto, antiguo maestro— pregunto Harry con una ceja alzada

El Kage comenzó a sudar

— No solo quería ofrecerle que se quede en Konoha luego del torneo— dijo el Kage tragando saliva

— Eso no será posible, su entrenamiento conmigo no a terminado— dijo Harry

— Eso me dijo— aclaro el Kage

— O AHORA RECUERDO— Grito el niño ganándose la mirada de todos

— Que pasa— pregunto Jiraya

— Encontré a un Gennin muy sospechoso— dijo El chico y la mayoría sonrió ante lo dicho todos excepto Potter

— Quien— dijo Potter ganándose la mirada sorprendida de los demás

— Un Gennin de Konoha se llamaba…este…Mhhh, a Si Kabuto— dijo el niño

— Kabuto, me suena…no es aquel niño que sus padres murieron en ese accidente hace años— decía una pensativa Tsunade

— Si…Yakushi Kabuto lo recuerdo, a desaprobado seis veces, la prueba— decía el Kage

— Que es lo sospechoso en el— pregunto Jiraya

— Lo que dijo el viejo, Desaprobó seis veces— dijo Naruto

Los demás parecerían confundidos

— Y, muchos Gennin desaprueban la prueba varias veces, es algo muy normal— decía Tsunade

— Si pero, en la primera prueba no sentí el Chakra de ese sujeto, hasta que empezó a Hablar, su nivel de ocultamiento es de Jounnin y encontrar a mis oponentes es donde yo me especializo— dijo Naruto y Harry asintió

— Así que no lo sentiste…Su nivel de control de Chakra debe estar en la elite entonces— susurro Potter para si

— Y no solo eso— dijo Naruto ganándose la mirada de los demás

— También tiene una técnica que anota la información de los demás en tarjetas con su Chakra— dijo Naruto

— Eso no es extraño, ahí muchas técnicas de esa clase, normalmente se utiliza para entregar información a una persona y que aunque maten al sujeto que la trae el enemigo no pueda verla—decía Jiraya calmado

— Si lo se, pero la información de ese sujeto tenia de mi— dijo Naruto

— Que información— dijo Harry

— Sabia que fui entrenado por Harry-Sensei— dijo Naruto, pero eso no era extraño— como también que empecé mi entrenamiento, a los cinco años— dijo Naruto

Bueno eso quizás si un poco mas estaño pero no imposible de saber para un Gennin

— También sabia que misiones, hice— dijo Naruto

Los demás no parecían nada sorprendidos por lo que dijo, Excepto Harry Potter y el Hokage

— Las misiones clase B y A también— dijo Harry

Naruto asintió

— Imposible nadie, excepto Itachi y Kakashi, sabían sobre eso— dijo el Kage

— Entonces este Gennin es un espía— dijo Jiraya frunciendo una ceja

— Si es que es un Gennin— dijo Tsunade

— Anko, que sabemos de este Kabuto— pregunto el Kage mientras que Anko revisaba unos papeles y fruncía una ceja

— Y bien— dijo el Kage

— Yakushi Kabuto es un Gennin de Konoha, como dijo Hokage-sama, y esta es la séptima vez que participa en el examen, no hay nada que lo destaque…Pero— dijo Anko

— Pero que — dijo Jiraya

— Kabuto a desaprobado el examen cada vez en el mismo lugar— dijo Anko

— Donde— dijo el Hokage

— Retirándose, justo antes de que empiecen las peleas…Lo mismo en todos los exámenes que participo— dijo Anko

Una mirada de comprensión apareció en el Hokage y Los Sannin

-----------------------------

— Ya volví— les dijo Naruto a Sakura y Sasuke que lo esperaban junto al resto de los Gennin

— Que paso— pregunto Sakura

— Nada el Hokage, quería que me quedara luego del torneo— dijo el rubio sin darle importancia

— Te quedaras— pregunto Sakura

— No, mi entrenamiento no ah terminado— dijo Naruto

— Ya veo— dijo la chica un poco triste

— No te preocupes amor, te aseguro que nos veremos después del torneo— bromeo Naruto lo que le costo un golpetazo en la cabeza por departe de la pelirosa

Sasuke sonrió divertido ante sus compañeros, mientras el Kage les indicaba que se llevaría acabo un torneo de luchas, como parte de la tercera prueba

De la nada apareció, un ninja con un gran problema con la tos, y dijo que su nombre era Gekkou Hayate e indico a los Gennin las reglas

— Antes que nada, alguien desea retirarse— pregunto el Ninja arbitro

— Aquí—dijo Kabuto

— Se retirara, Kabuto-San— pregunto una sorprendida Sakura, Ni Sasuke, ni Naruto dijeron nada, pero el rubio no perdió detalle de cómo se retiraba el Ninja

— Así que ese es el tal Kabuto— dijo Potter mientras que Jiraya asentía

En un panel comenzaron a aparecer nombres sorteados

Uzumaki Naruto Vs Kamichi Nisako

— Ambos participantes, pasen a la plataforma los demás, siéntense en las gradas— dijo Hayate y ambos pasaron a la plataforma

— Las reglas son simples, cof cof, si uno de los dos muere, queda inconciente, cof cof, o se rinde, pierede automáticamente, pero, cof cof, también si considero que a ganado alguno aunque el otro este dispuesto cof cof, tendrán que aceptarlo— dijo Hayate

Tanto Naruto como Nisako (Quien era un ninja de la aldea de la hierba, de cabello negro corto y un equipo de ninja antiguo) asintieron

— Muy bien cof cof, comiencen— dijo Hayate

Nisako Salio rápidamente hacia Naruto pero este rápidamente saco un libro y comenzó a leerlo mientras lo sostenía con un mano

— Que demonios haces— dijo Nisako

— Prometí terminar de leerlo antes de el torneo, y ahora tengo que terminarlo o mi sensei, me bajara todo los dientes— decía Naruto con tranquilidad

— MALDITO NO ME SUBESTIMES— Grito Nisako enfadado mientras mandaba una combinación de Puñetazos y patadas que Naruto no tenia problema de evadir o detener, finalmente uno de los tantos puñetazo fue agarrado por Naruto y este lo lanza hacia el otro extremo de la plataforma sin quitar su vista del libro

Kisako se puso aun mas furioso al ver como su oponente no lo tomaba enserio y opto por el mismo ataque una y otra vez con el mismo resultado

--------------

— esto me recuerda, a la prueba de las campanas de Kakashi-sensei— decía Sakura en la plataforma

— YOSH, NARUTO ES MUY RÁPIDO PARA QUE ESE SUJETO LO ALCANCE— decía un lee con ojos cubiertos por llamas

— Eso crees— dijo Shikamaru con su actitud cansada

Lee y los demás lo vieron

— Que— dijo Ino

— Realmente crees que se mueve mas rápido que el otro sujeto— dijo Shikamaru

Los demás vieron como nuevamente Nisako atacaba a naruto siendo detenido en cada ocasión por el brazo derecho del rubio

— ES CIERTO, NO SE MUEVE MAS RÁPIDO, SE MUEVE A LA MISMA VELOCIDAD PERO ENTONCES COMO PUEDE DETENER TODOS LOS GOLPES— decía un Lee totalmente asombrado

Los demás hicieron una mueca de dolor ante la voz de Lee, Sasuke y Neji prestaron mas atención al brazo libre de Naruto, mientras Nisako volvía a atacar.

— No puede ser— dijo Neji sorprendido

— No hay duda— dijo Sasuke

— Como lo hace— pregunto Choi

— Los predice…Aun sin mirarlo, puede predecir sus movimientos antes de que el los haga— dijo Neji

Las bocas de los demás llegaron hasta el suelo

— Como— decía Choi

— _esa habilidad es como la del Sharingan_— pensaba Sasuke

— Acaso puede leer su mente— pregunto Ino

— Si puede, pero no lo esta haciendo— escucharon a Kakashi quien estaba escuchándolos junto a Gai

— Y como lo hace, entonces— dijo Gai

— Simple, puede sentir las corrientes de viento alrededor de Nisako y deduce como y donde lo tratan de golpear— dijo el ninja copia ante la cara de Shock de los demás

-----------------------

— _Como puede predecir mis movimientos de esta forma_— pensaba Nisako frustrado

Naruto paso la lengua por su Dedo índice y Nisako salto hacia tras esperando un ataque pero se puso aun mas furioso al ver el dedo mojado de Naruto cambiar la pagina

Hayate parecía estar entre un ataque de tos y risa

Nisako trato de calmarse — _Calma, aunque no lo parezca es muy fuerte, sino no debería poder de detener mis ataques_—pensaba Nisako

Luego miro a Naruto una vez mas estudiándolo, el rubio volvió a cambiar la pagina

— _Si quiere jugar juguemos, Si Taijutsu no funciona, entonces será Ninjutsu, no mejor Genjutsu, de esa forma lo distraeré, Deseo darle un buen golpe_— se dijo Nisako y comenzó a hacer unos sellos

Naruto no quito los ojos del libro ni cuando Nisako comenzó a hacer sellos con sus manos ni tampoco cuando desapareció del aire fino

Los demás vieron como Naruto levanto su brazo en pose de defensa y escucharon como los golpes de un invisible Nisako eran detenidos por la mano de Naruto, este volvió a agarrar su mano y lanzar a Nisako a la esquina nuevamente mientras se volvía visible

— _IMPOSIBLE_— pensaba un aterrado Nisako mientras sus ataques fueron inafectivos para el Rubio

_--------------------_

— Como lo hizo— dijo Kiba

— No hay ningún secreto— dijo Sasuke

— Aun cuando Nisako fuera invisible no cambia nada, Naruto no lo a mirado desde el principio de la pelea— dijo Shikamaru y los demás asintieron

------------------------

— DEMONIOS SI NO PUEDO USAR GENJUTSU O TAIJUTSU SERÁ NINJUTSU— grito furioso Nisako mientras comenzaba a hacer sellos con su mano derecha

— **_Doton_**: **_jishin no jutsu_**— dijo Nisako al terminar con los sellos y golpeo con las manos sobre la tierra creando un terremoto que se dirigió hacia Naruto

Naruto justo en ese tiempo cerro el libro— Ufff, al fin termine, con eso Harry-sensei no me molestara,mhhh— giro para ve un terremoto dirigirse hacia el

— Nada mal, pero no lo suficiente— susurro Naruto comenzando a hacer unos sellos— **_Protego no jutsu_**— dijo y fue rodeado por un campo de fuerza azul

Cuando el terremoto choco contra el Campo de fuerza reboto en contra de Nisako quien apenas pudo evadir el terremoto y cuando levanto la mirada, Naruto había terminado con su siguiente combinación de Sellos

— **_Stupefly no jutsu_**— dijo Uzumaki lanzando una ráfaga roja a gran velocidad que dio a Nisako de lleno lanzándolo a fuera de la plataforma totalmente inconciente

— Ganador: Uzumaki Naruto— dijo Hayate

--------------------------

— increíble— dijo Kiba aun por los ataques mientras que Naruto se acerco a ellos

— Y bien, que tal— dijo Sasuke

— O muy bien, ya lo termine— dijo indicando al libro— era bastante aburrido— dijo sin hacer caso a las gotas de sudor de la frente de sus compañeros

— No es recomendable leer a mitad de una batalla Naruto— le advirtió Kakashi

— Pues mira quien habla— intervino Sakura quien alzaba una ceja

Kakashi rió con un poco de nerviosismo

-----------------------

— _Nada mal Naruto-Kun_— pensaba orochimaru disfrazado de Jounnin mientras observaba a Naruto hablando con Kakashi y los demás

--------------------------

El Hokage sonrió al ver a la pelea de Naruto, un par de pelea siguieron luego de esa…

Uchiha Sasuke Vs Akado Yoroi, termino rápido, Sasuke utilizo su nuevo combo basado en el de Rock Lee, al quien bautizo Shishi Rendan(Combo del león).

Zaku Abumi Vs Aburame Shino, tardo un poco mas pero Shino gano utilizando sus insectos, que le destruyeron un brazo a Zaku y lo termino dejando inconciente de un golpe al rostro.

Tsurugi Misumi Vs Kankuro, Tardo mucho menos que la anterior, Kankuro engaño a Tsurugi con su marioneta y casi lo mata antes de que lo declararan ganador.

Luego Sakura Vs Ino combatieron, fue un combate bastante parejo hasta que Ino pudo golpear a Sakura con su técnica mental y estuvo a punto de ganara, pero Naruto intervino gritándole a Sakura que le daría un besito Si ganaba y Sakura pudo expulsar a Ino de su mente por el enfado, claro que olvido el combate y se dirigió rápidamente a sacarle los dientes a Naruto antes de seguir con el comate, el cual quedo en empate luego de que ambas chicas se noquearan al mismo tiempo.

El siguiente combate fue entre Temari Vs Tenten, fue muy rápido Tenten no pudo tocar a Temari mientras que ella destruyo y humillo completamente a la maestra en armas

Luego siguió el combate entre Shikamaru VS Kin Tsuchi, fue el combate mas largo de todos, pero Shikamaru venció luego de atrapar con su sombra a Kin y luego noquearla con un Shurinken, mientras esquivaba el de ella

Luego llego el combate entre Lee Vs Kiba, fue bastante rápido pero Lee venció a Kiba con su Kage Buyō (Baile de sombras)

Hinata vs Neji vino después, este combate fue una total masacre, Hinata perdio siendo herida de una forma brutalmente por Neji

Choi Vs Dosu kinuta, Dosu gano luego de utilizar su ataque Sonico contra Choi.

El ultimo combate fue entre Garra Vs Ida Shem, termino muy rápido también Garra destruyo a su oponente con el primer ataque y si Hayate no hubiera intervenido hubiera muerto

EL Hokage se levanto de su asiento y les indico a todos que la siguiente fase del torneo, seria en un mes. Tan bien les dijo que abra jueces que decidirán quienes se harán Chunnin

— Eso quiere decir que Todos se pueden hacer Chunnin— dijo Temari

— O que ninguno— dijo Naruto

— Así es, ahora tomen un numero de la caja, decidiremos como seguirán los combates para dentro de un mes— dijo el Hokage y Ibiki fue de uno en uno mientras los participantes tomaban un papel con un numero

— Bien veamos, El primer combate será Rock Lee VS Uzumaki Naruto— dijo el Kage y Lee miro a Naruto con fuego en sus ojos mientras el rubio le sonrió de forma amable

— El segundo combate será ente Uchiha sasuke VS Hyuga Neji— ambos se miraron con arrogancia

— El tercer combate será entre Aburame Shino Vs Kankuro— el maestro en marionetas observo a su rival pero este no le dedico ni una mirada

— El cuarto combate será entre Temari Vs Nara Shikamaru— dijo El Hokage

— Y el quinto combate será entre Garra Vs Dosu Kinuta— termino el Hokage

--------------------------

— Es en un mes, entonces— dijo Sasuke

— Si — dijo Naruto

— Y Que harán ahora— dijo Sakura

— Yo me voy con Kakashi— dijo Sasuke— me dijo que me entrenaría en una técnica— dijo Sasuke

— Y tu Naruto— dijo Sakura

— Harry-sensei, me espera en una hora en las puertas de Konoha, seguiremos con nuestro viaje de entrenamiento, pero volveré en un mes para seguir con el examen— dijo el rubio

— Ya veo— dijo la pelirrosa

— Entonces nos vemos en un Mes— dijo el rubio saliendo del lugar

— Hasta dentro de un mes— dijo Sakura y Sasuke se fue también por donde vino

Ninguno noto a la figura que los observaba de lejos

— Un mes, eh— decía Jiraiya— Veremos cuanto habrás avanzado Naruto—

-------------------------

FIN DEL CAPITULO


	5. LEE VS NARUTO, el Hiraishin contra las

_Notas:_

_Como les va. Esta es mi cuarto Fic sobre Naruto, así que espero que lo disfruten._

_Antes que nada me llamo nicolas, o Krasni… Como a ustedes les parezcan, me gusta mucho el manga de Naruto al igual que las historias de Harry Potter, en eso hasta ahora vaso mis fics. Este será un crossover entre Naruto y Harry Potter._

**_Resumen: _**En****este Fic, Harry luego de luchar y vencer a Voldemort, será mandado a otra dimensión, fue discípulo de****Sarutobi, al mismo tiempo en que Kakashi lo era de Yondaime, se convirtió en un Sannin con poderes superiores a los otros tres, y en el mejor amigo de Yodamine. Años después de la muerte de su mejor amigo, el cuarto Hokage vuelve a la aldea en donde encuentra a unos ninjas golpeando a Naruto. Harry se da cuenta de quien es y salva a Naruto para luego convertirle en su discípulo.

Charla normal

_Pensamientos_

**Telepatía o charla mental**

_Kandy91: Gracias tratare de apurarme en terminar el siguiente. Nos vemos krasni_

_**Uzumaki Naruto: el ninja mágico **_

**_Capitulo 4: LEE VS NARUTO, el Hiraishin contra las puertas celestiales_**

Sakura caminaba junto a Ino, mientras ambas discutían, por los campos que cubrían el borde exterior de Konoha

— Cierra la boca, ino-cerda— le decía Sakura

— Que pasa frentona, no te gusta admitir la verdad…Sasuke-kun me prefiere a mi— decía la rubia con una mirada de burla

La pelirosa gruño ante lo dicho por su rival. Ya había pasado casi un mes, desde los primeros combates del torneo, y Naruto y Sasuke se habían ido a sus respectivos entrenamientos, dejando a la pelirosa sola, aunque ella tampoco tuvo mucho tiempo libre.

Gracias a que Naruto antes de irse le presento a la legendaria Sannin Tsunade, la cual Sakura admiraba desde que comenzó con su carrera como ninja y luego la Sannin la acepto como discípula. La pelirosa había estado entrenando día a día, para convertirse en una excelente ninja medica.

— Y cambiando de tema, como te esta yendo con tu entrenamiento— pregunto Ino con curiosidad

— Excelente— sonrió Sakura— aunque Tsunade-sensei es muy estricta en el entrenamiento— dijo la pelirosa

— Debe serlo es una Sannin después de todo— indico Ino mientras Sakura asentía con su cabeza

— Te molesta que sea estricta, bueno por experiencia te digo, no la provoques cuando se enoja— las chicas escucharon y giraron para ver a un chico de ojos celestes, cabello rubio vestido con un uniforme constituido por una chaqueta verde claro y unos pantalones marrones

— NARUTO— dijo la pelirosa y se aproximo hacia el

— Hola— saludo el chico

— Cuando volviste— le pregunto Sakura

— Hace unos días— dijo Naruto

— ¿Días, y por que no me viniste a saludar antes— le recrimino la pelirosa con una ceja alzada

Naruto comenzó a sudar

— Lo siento, pero como volví antes, fui a ayudar a Kakashi con el entrenamiento de Sasuke— le dijo

— Ayudar— dijo la chica

— Este si, además si no iba Sasuke llegaría tarde al torneo y podrían descalificarlo, ya conoces como Kakashi siempre llega tarde— dijo riendo un poco el rubio

La rubia asintió esta vez

— Y que tal tu entrenamiento— pregunto la rubia

— Bueno…Digamos que eh mejorado un poco— dijo el rubio con un toque de misterio que dejo confundidas a las dos Chicas

— Bien nos vamos— dijo el rubio

— A donde— pregunto la rubia

— Sasuke nos espera en la entrada del torneo— dijo el chico y desapareció con un Plop

— Espera— dijo la pelirosa pero Naruto ya había desaparecido

— Me las pagara—Susurro Sakura

— _Por supuesto_— aclaro Inter-Sakura

-----------------------------

— Ya te vas Sasuke— escucho el Uchiha

— Si hermano— dijo el chico mientras observaba a su hermano entrar por la puerta junto a su padre ambos vestidos con uniformes de policía

— No es temprano— dijo Su madre saliendo de la cocina

— Naruto me espera junto a Sakura en las puertas del torneo— respondió el menor de los Uchiha

Los demás asintieron mientras que Itachi y Mikoto sonreían ante Sasuke, su padre se mostraba totalmente serio como de costumbre

— Has tu mejor esfuerzo Sasuke— dijo su padre y el niño asintió

— Papa no debes ser tan duro con el, esta esforzándose mucho para que lo reconozcas— dijo Itachi serio y el líder del clan Uchiha hacia una mueca de dolor al escucharlo

— No es por el…Es… tu lo sabes…Esa Hyuga…— balbuceo aun con enfado el viejo

Sasuke camino yendo hasta las puertas del torneo, pero se detuvo en un centro de entrenamiento en donde vio a alguien

— Hinata— susurro al verla

La chica giro y lo vio

— Hola Sasuke— dijo la chica

El joven sonrió, ella era una de las pocas las cuales no lo andaban molestando

— Como estas— dijo el chico

— El medico dijo que pronto me recuperare— decía la chica con una sonrisa

Sasuke quedo medio atontado al ver la hermosa sonrisa en el rostro de su amiga

— Eres admirable Hinata— dijo el chico

La chica se sonrojo al escucharlo— Por que— pregunto

— Casi te matan y tú sigues aquí como si no pasara nada— aclaro el Uchiha

La chica se volvió a sonrojar

— No es importante estoy bien, y no pasa nada— dijo la chica, Sasuke le sonrió

— Claro que pasa— dijo el chico y luego giro y miro a la izquierda y a la derecha, luego arriba y abajo, no había nadie.

Hinata noto como miraba a todos lados y se entusiasmo al no ver a nadie, sin decir mas el chico se acerco y acaricio la mejilla derecha de la chica mientras la acercaba hacia el

— Podrían vernos— susurro la chica

— No hay nadie— se aproximo el chico

— Soy una Hyuga y tu un Uchiha, esto esta mal— dijo la chica sin mirarlo a los ojos

Sasuke la tomo de la barbilla y le levanto la mirada para que se fije en sus ojos— Lo se, pero no puedo evitarlo…No me molestare enfrentarme a todo el clan Hyuga y Uchiha con tal de tener esto— dijo y con el dedo índice toco los labios de la chica

La chica se acerco aun más quedando a pocos centímetros el uno del otro— ni a mi— término ella mientras el chico la beso en sus labios

— Vendrás a ver como le saco todos los dientes al imbesil que te lastimo— dijo el chico

La chica sonrió y lo beso otra vez— es mi primo— dijo aclaro

— No me importa— dijo mientras volvió a besarla, ninguno de los dos noto como un chico rubio los observaba con una sonrisa en la cima de un edificio cercano

----------------------------

— Y, pudiste ver a Naruto, y Sasuke— le pregunto la rubia mientras la pelirroja se sentaba al lado suyo

— No, no me esperaron— decía con un poco de enfado la Gennin

La rubia rió un poco— Vamos Sakura quizás solo estaban apurados— dijo la chica

— Mhhh, eso no los excusa, que mas podía pasar en unos minutos mas, Ino— aclaro la chica

— Chicas hagan silencio ya va empezar— dijo Asuma quien se sentaba detrás de ellas

Las puertas se abrieron y todos vieron como los Gennin comenzaban a pasar, Sakura miro como Naruto le susurraba algo a Sasuke en el oído haciendo que el pelinegro palidezca y lo mire con terror absoluto

— _Que les pasara a esos dos_— pensaba la chica

----------------------------

El jounnin que estaba junto a los Gennin dio unas toses forzadas para hablar

— En el nombre de este torneo los cuartos de final comenzaran— dijo el Jounnin

— Sean todos bienvenidos al torneo de selección de Chuinnin de Konoha— aclaro el Hokage

Naruto observo a su alrededor

— _Vaya Jiraiya y Tsunade están en la puerta…Harry sensei esta con ellos…Mhhh, se ve extraño ahora que lo pienso_— pensaba el rubio Gennin

Luego Naruto miro al Hokage y vio que estaba mirando directamente a el— _Ya veo_— pensó el chico

— Comenzaremos de inmediato el torneo con los torneos entre los nueve participantes— aclaro el Hokage

— Nueve, creí que eran diez— pregunto el Kazekage

— Así es pero, Dosu Kinuta no es a presentado, claro si llega antes de su combate le dejaremos participar— indico el Hokage

— Muy bien comencemos— dijo el Jounnin — el primer combate será entre Rock lee y Uzumaki Naruto— termino el Jounnin

— JOSH— grito Lee mientras fuego parecía encenderse en sus ojos

Naruto rió un poco con nerviosismo

— Muy bien suban a la plataforma, los demás vayan a las gradas— aclaro el Jounnin

Y rápidamente los demás salieron del lugar mientras Lee y Naruto acompañaban al Jounnin a las gradas.

El Jounnin se paro a la mitad de la plataforma mientras Lee y Naruto se quedaron uno en cada esquina

— Las reglas son las mismas que en el comienzo, las repetiré por si acaso, un participante será ganador, si el otro muere, queda inconciente, o se rinde, pero, también si considero que a ganado alguno aunque el otro este dispuesto, tendrán que aceptarlo, entendido— dijo el Jounnin

Tanto Naruto como Lee aceptaron con la cabeza

— Bien Comiencen— dijo el Jounnin

Ambos luchadores se quedaron sin moverse

— Estaba muy ansioso por pelear contigo Naruto-kun, desde que vi como peleaste con Kamichi Nisako— decía Lee con una radiante sonrisa

— Ya veo— dijo el chico— parece que en esta pelea no podré leer mi libro, cierto— dijo Naruto

— No es recomendable— aconsejo Lee

— Muy bien entonces Ven— indico Naruto

Con una explosión de velocidad Lee salto hacia Naruto, este lo espero sin moverse. Lee llego cerca de el y lanzo una patada giratoria furiosa mientras que Naruto opto por la misma táctica

— **_Konoha Senpuu_**— dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo lanzando una patada, pero Lee fue quien salio volando hacia una esquina

— Como— dijo Lee con incredulidad al ver como Naruto lo venció con su mismo ataque

— Una recomendación, no ataques a un ninja con una técnica que ya a visto— indico Naruto y Lee se lanzo nuevamente hacia el

--------------------------

— Increíble— dijo Sakura viendo desde las gradas

— Pudo copiar la técnica de Lee tan solo viéndola cuando la uso contra Kiba— decía Gai con asombro— tendrá un Sharingan oculto— dijo Gai

— _No hace falta el Sharingan para copiar una técnica tan simple, Gai_— pensaba Kakashi con una gota de sudor en su cabeza

_-------------------------------_

— _Como puede detener todos mis ataques_— pensaba Lee

Ataco con una combinación de puños para rematar con una patada pero Naruto logro detener cada uno de sus golpes y contraatacar con un gancho de gran poder que envió a Lee a la otra esquina

— Lee. Si me sigues subestimando perderás— le dijo Naruto y Lee levanto la mirada— Mi especialidad es encontrar cosas Lee…Así que por que no te quitas esas pesas de una vez— termino el rubio

Los ojos de Lee tenían el mismo tamaño que sus cejas en ese momento— _Lo sabe_— pensó

— LEE— escucho el chico y giro para la plataforma donde Gai se encontraba, al verlo este le hico la señal de victoria— Quítatelas— aclaro Gai

Lee sonrió de oreja a oreja y rápidamente se quito las dos pesas que al golpear el suelo dejaron dos huecos enormes

— _Sabia que eran pesadas, pero no tan pesadas_— pensaba Naruto con una inmensa gota de sudor en su cabeza

— Hay voy Naruto-Kun— dijo Lee para luego desaparecer, Naruto parpadeo para luego sentir un puño enterrarse en su estomago…Naruto salio volando por el puño, solo para sentir a Lee golpearlo en pleno vuelo hacia arriba

— Se termino— dijo Lee apareciendo detrás de el para luego amarrarlo con sus vendas

Naruto vio con incredulidad como se acercaban a la tierra

— No lo creo— dijo Naruto con un tono totalmente cerio— **_Aresto Momentum no jutsu_**— grito Naruto

Lee salio volando al sentir un viento fuerte lanzarlo lejos de Naruto mientras el rubio se levito con tranquilidad a tan solo dos metros del suelo

— _Que mierda fue eso_— pensaba Lee incrédulo

— Bien Lee, yo también voy en serio— aclaro Naruto para luego apretar sus puños con fuerza

_----------------------------_

— Que fue eso— dijo Kiba

— No se Kiba-kun— decía Hinata mientras que Shino no daba señales de contestar nada

— Ya había visto esa técnica antes…Potter-sama la solía usar para retener a mi sensei en el aire, cuando quería escapar del papeleo— decía Kakashi

Sakura e ino lo miraban confundidas

— Que papeleo— pregunto Choi

— Oh, ser Hokage trae mucho trabajo de oficina— les respondió el ninja copia

— ¿Hokage? — preguntaron los otros

— Que no los sabían, jóvenes…Kakashi es discípulo del mismo cuarto Hokage—les dijo Gai mientras los ojos de los Gennin se agrandaban como platos

— Que es eso— dijo ino viendo a la plataforma, y los demás giraron para ver como un Chakra azul salía de todo el cuerpo de Naruto y empezaba a haber pequeños temblores en toda la tierra, Los pelos rubios del Gennin se alzaban como si una corriente de viento los parase y sus ojos se volvían mas claros que los celestes que tenia el joven.

— _La imagen de Naruto a cambiado_— pensaba Sakura

— _Que mierda es esto, su Chakra…Su Ckakra se esta incrementando con una rapidez increíble_— pensaba Gai al ver a la plataforma

— _Que demonios es ese Chakra es gigante, podría tapar toda Konoha_— pensaba Neji con su Byakugan encendido

— _No detecto el Chakra de Kyubi, que acaso ese poder es el del propio Naruto y no el de el Zorro_— pensaba Asuma viendo con ojos anchos a la plataforma

— _Tiene aun mas poder que cualquiera de los Jounnin de Konoha_— pensaba Kurenai sin perder ningún detalle del rubio

— _Como demonios lo has entrenado Potter-sama, tanto poder en un simple Gennin…Como es posible resistir tanta Chakra en un cuerpo tan pequeño_— pensaba Kakashi

Los ojos de los Jounnin se agrandaron aun mas cuando la musculatura de Naruto comenzaba a agrandarse, mientras que su chaqueta se destruyo al no resistir el nuevo físico de Naruto y este quedo en cuero

La gente pudo apreciar dos cicatrices en la espalda de Naruto de al parecer las garras de algún animal feroz y la marca de unas mandíbulas de una clase de lobo o perro salvaje en su hombro derecho.

Sakura, Ino e Hinata, estaban todas rojas al ver el cuerpo de Naruto. Sasuke, Neji, Choi y Shikamaru estaban en Shock al ver semejante transformación

-----------------------------

Lee estaba en un completo Shock al ver como Naruto de alguna forma se había transformado

— Sorprendido— dijo Naruto

Lee no supo responder

— Muy bien estoy listo Lee— dijo Naruto y desapareció del lugar, Lee se quedo quieto hasta que sintió un poderoso golpe en medio del estomago lo mando a volar metros atrás…Pero antes de caer al suelo, sintió otro golpe esta vez en su espalda que lo levanto metros en el aire, solo para sentir otro golpe mas que lo envió a la otra esquina donde cayo en el suelo, con un nuevo significado para la palabra dolor

Lee se volvió a levantar a duras penas y trato de contraatacar, corriendo hacia Naruto y saltando dispuesto a dar una patada

— **_Dainamikku Entorii_**— dijo Lee lanzando la patada pero justo cuando iba a llegar hasta Naruto este desapareció, Lee trato de buscar a Naruto solo para sentir como aparecía justo en frente de el y con un gancho Lee salio volando, solo para ser golpeado por centenares de golpes— Se termino Lee— dijo Naruto

— **_Bombarda no jutsu_**— susurro Naruto y lanzo Sobre Lee una bola de energía dorada

BOOOMMMM

------------------------

— QUE MIERDA FUE ESO— dijo Sakura recuperándose después e ver semejante explosión

— Eh vistos Jutsus similares a bombas, pero esto es ridículo— decía Sasuke

Los Jounnin no decían nada y eh humo de la explosión desaparecía, y pudieron ver que no había rastros de Lee

--------------------------

— Como lo esquivaste— pregunto Naruto con curiosidad mientras se daba vuelta para ver a Lee en una esquina de la plataforma

— Ahora lo veras, Naruto-Kun…Tu no me has dado opción mas que usarlo— dijo Lee mientras apretaba los puños

Lee cerro los ojos mientras apretaba sus mandíbulas, para luego abrirlos con un rugido, todos vieron como el cuerpo de Lee se volvía rojo y un inmensa Chakra salía del cuerpo del chico

Naruto pudo escuchar algo como _cuarta puerta abierta _y a Lee se le empezaron a hinchar las venas en su frente por la fuerza que hacia

— _Que demonios esta haciendo, acaso esto no es…NO PUEDE SER_— pensó Naruto

Lee de repente desapareció y Naruto pudo ver como lo golpearon sin poder evitarlo y fue mandado hacia arriba, Lee apareció en el aire al lado de el y lo golpeo una y otra vez, Mandándolo de un lado al otro, aparecido ante Naruto antes de que el rubio pudiera reaccionar, finalmente Lee lanza a Naruto al suelo

Naruto se para mientras Sangre salía de sus labios— _No esperaba que pudiera utilizar algo como las puertas celestiales…Bien en fin no me deja opción, que usar esto…No esperaba tener que usarlo en este torneo_— pensó el chico

— Bien Lee, pero todo se acabo perdiste— aclaro Naruto mientras comenzó con una serie de sellos mientras nadie noto como los ojos de Naruto se volvían rojos

------------------------

Temari y Kankurou se echaban vistazos nerviosos al ver la respiración desigual de su hermano menor

— _Lo que nos faltaba, Garra se esta excitado, puede salir algo peor hoy_— pensaba Kankurou

— _Por el amor de dios, que termine el combate de una vez_— Pensó Temari— _si esto sigue así el plan se ira a la mierda_— pensó la rubia

---------------------

— Que esta siendo, este Chakra, no hay duda, es la Chakra del Kyubi— pensaba Kakashi

El mismo pensamiento paso por la cabeza del Hokage, Tsunade, Jiraiya, Hiashi Hyuuga junto a un par de Jounnins

------------------------

— QUINTA PUERTA…ABIERTA— Grito Lee con todas sus fuerzas mientras se lanzo hacia abajo en picada a una velocidad increíble

— **_Hiraishin no Jutsu_**— susurro Naruto y su cuerpo se cubrió por una Chakra dorada.

Nadie pudo ver nada a la velocidad que iban, solo Kakashi, Gai, los Sannin y los Hokage vieron como Naruto desaprecia justo antes de que Lee pudiera golpearlo, para luego aparecer en el mismo lugar, golpeando a Lee mas de cien veces en sus puntos vitales

El Humo causado por el golpe de Lee desapareció y todos pudieron ver como este estaba inconciente y unos metros Naruto estaba parado, el Chakra dorada Había desaparecido y su musculatura volvía a la normalidad

El arbitro se quedo unos segundos en silencio, no sabiendo que hacer, de repente reacciono al ver a Lee inconciente y a Naruto parado

— GANADOR UZUMAKI NARUTO— declaro el arbitro y un centenar de aplausos no se hicieron esperar

--------------------------

FIN DEL CAPITULO


	6. Combate entre Jinchuurikis

_Notas:_

_Como les va. Esta es mi cuarto Fic sobre Naruto, así que espero que lo disfruten._

_Antes que nada me llamo nicolas, o Krasni… Como a ustedes les parezcan, me gusta mucho el manga de Naruto al igual que las historias de Harry Potter, en eso hasta ahora vaso mis fics. Este será un crossover entre Naruto y Harry Potter._

**_Resumen: _**En****este Fic, Harry luego de luchar y vencer a Voldemort, será mandado a otra dimensión, fue discípulo de****Sarutobi, al mismo tiempo en que Kakashi lo era de Yondaime, se convirtió en un Sannin con poderes superiores a los otros tres, y en el mejor amigo de Yodamine. Años después de la muerte de su mejor amigo, el cuarto Hokage vuelve a la aldea en donde encuentra a unos ninjas golpeando a Naruto. Harry se da cuenta de quien es y salva a Naruto para luego convertirle en su discípulo.

Charla normal

_Pensamientos_

**Telepatía o charla mental**

Kandy91: Tratare de actualizar mas pronto, lo de Sasuhina lo puse por que no Quero hacer un sasuke malo en este fic. Nos vemos

Koler: Muchas gracias, espero que te guste este capitulo. Nos vemos

Kisame Hoshigaki: Gracias, actualizare tan pronto como pueda. Nos vemos

_**Uzumaki Naruto: el ninja mágico **_

**_Capitulo 5: Combate entre Jinchuurikis_**

Sasuke caminaba hacia la plataforma y observo como el prodigio del Clan Hyuga, Neji Hyuga lo esperaba en ella

Una vez llego ambos oponentes se miraron con frialdad

— Tomare venganza por Hinata— susurro Sasuke aunque el Hyuga pudo oírle claramente y alzo una ceja

— COMIENCEN— Grito el árbitro

De la nada tanto Sasuke como Neji desaparecieron, en la plataforma se escucharon el sonido de los golpes hechos por los prodigios

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos ambos volvieron a aparecer en el medio de la plataforma con gestos cansados en sus rostros

— Que, eso es todo— dijo Neji y se lanzo hacia Sasuke este lo espero y evadió sin problemas los golpes cargados con chakra de Neji

— Olvídalo Hyuga conozco el Juuken Ryuu, mientras no me toques no me afecta— aclaro Sasuke y con un rápido movimiento le dio una patada a Neji en pleno rostro mandándolos volar a una esquina

— **_GOUKAKYUU NO JUTSU_**— Grito Sasuke lanzando una inmensa bola de fuego hacia Neji

Toda la plataforma pudo observar como la bola de fuego estaba a escasos centimentros de Neji, cuando este se levanto y comenzó a girar

— **_HAKKESHOU KAITEN_**— SE escucho el grito de Neji y toda la plataforma pudo observar como el prodigio del Clan Hyuga fue envuelto por un tornado de Chakra que lo protegió del ataque del Uchiha

-----------------------

— papa eso fue— pregunto la niña Hyuga

Hiashi asintió con la cabeza— no hay duda eso fue el Kaiten del clan Hyuga— dijo el líder del clan Hyuga

— El _Kaiten es una de las técnicas que solo se enseñan a la familia principal del clan Hyuga…Y este chico la aprendió por si solo…No cabe duda que es realmente un prodigio_— pensaba Hiashi

-------------------------

— Que mierda fue eso— decía Ino mirando con incredulidad la plataforma

— Eso es…Hakkeshou Kaiten— les respondió Hinata con una voz muy baja

Tanto Sakura como Ino observaron a la Hyuga

— ¿Hakkeshou Kaiten?— pregunto Sakura

— Si, la defensa perfecta del clan Hyuga, había escuchado de ella, pero es la primera vez que la veo— intervino Naruto

La rubia y la pelirosa parpadearon al escucharlo

-----------------------------

— El destino ya ah decidido esta batalla Uchiha Sasuke— dijo Neji

— Destino…solo dices estupideces, Hyuga— indico Sasuke

— No puedes Ganarme, Uchiha, El destino ya a mostrado claramente quien es el ganador— Dijo Neji con arrogancia para luego hacer unos sellos con sus manos— **_BYAKUGAN_**—

— **_SHARINGAN_**— contrarresto Sasuke

— Idiota ni aun el Sharingan puede predecir esto— dijo Neji y se puso en posición de ataque— estas en mi campo de adivinación— aclaro y se lanzo hacia Sasuke

— **_HAKKE ROKUJUUYONSHOU_**— grito lanzándose sobre Sasuke— **_ HAKKE DOS MANOS…CUATRO MANOS….OCHO MANOS….DIECISÉIS MANOS…SESENTA Y CUATRO MANOS_**— grito El Huyga lanzándole el ataque mas letal de su Clan

Sasuke de repente sonrió y Neji Hyuga palideció al verlo

— _Que fue eso_— pensó Neji viendo con incredulidad como Sasuke detuvo todos sus golpes sin que pudiera presionar ninguno de sus puntos de Chakra

_--------------------------_

— _Kukuku, muy impresionante, Sasuke-kun_— pensaba Orochimaru

— Que….Que paso— decía Ino viendo incrédula a Sasuke

— Así que este es el resultado de el entrenamiento que le diste— dijo Kakashi observando a Naruto

El Chico asintió con su cabeza

_**FLASH BACK**_

— Te volviste completamente loco— decía un Sasuke furioso a un Naruto calmado

— Es la única forma de detener, el ataque de Hyuga Neji, recuerda que tienes solo diez días para volver— indico Naruto mientras miraba arriba en el árbol a un panal de abejas

— Pero detener a todas esas abejas es imposible— decía Sasuke

— Te atacaran en unos segundos, todas juntas…Es lo mismo que hakke rokujuuyonshou, si puedes detener a las abejas antes de que te piquen…Puedes detener esa técnica antes de que cierren tus puntos de Chakra— indico el rubio

Sasuke se mostraba indeciso

Naruto sonrió con maldad— claro que si tienes miedo de unas cuantas abejas— aclaro el rubio

— QUIEN TIENE MIEDO, ADELANTE HAGÁMOSLO— dijo furioso el heredero del clan Uchiha

_**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**_

Todos tenían inmensas gotas de sudor al oír el relato de Naruto

— Eres un sádico— aclaro Kakashi a un muy feliz Naruto

------------------------

Sasuke gimió al apretarse las manos, y Neji sonrió al verlo

— Nada mal, Uchiha, detuviste mi hakke rokujuuyonshou, no pude golpear ni a uno solo de tus puntos de Chakra…Sin embargo tus manos no quedaron en un buen estado…Esta es la verdadera fuerza del estilo Juuken Ryuu, la destrucción de órganos sin necesidad de atravesar piel o carne— indico Neji

Sasuke dio un gruñido y apretó fuertemente las manos

— se termino— indico Neji

— Nunca— aclaro Sasuke

— Te lo eh dicho ya…El destino ya a decidido al ganador—dijo Neji

Sasuke comenzó a reír mientras Neji alzaba una ceja

— Sigues diciendo eso del destino, pues te planeo derrotar en mi siguiente ataque, veamos que tienes que decir luego de esto— indico Sasuke para saltar y pegarse con su Chakra a la pared

Neji activo su Byakugan mientras observaba a Sasuke activar su Sharingan y hacia unos sellos, De la nada un extraño Chakra comenzaba a salir de su mano

-------------------------

— Chakra de la naturaleza del relámpago…Eso debe ser— decía Gai

— Si, no hay duda…el Chidori — indico Naruto

— ¿ Chidori?—dijeron los demás

— La única técnica original del ninja copia— dijo Gai observando a Kakashi el cual sonrió al sentir la mirada de todos

--------------------------

Neji vio con incredulidad el increíble Chakra que salía de la mano de Sasuke justo cuando este se dirigió a toda velocidad

— _No importa cuanta Chakra use, con el Kaiten estaré a salvo_— pensó el prodigio de los Hyuga justo cuando Sasuke estaba a unos metros de el con su mano derecha cargada de electricidad

— **_CHIDORI_**— Grito Sasuke lanzando el golpe eléctrico hacia Neji

— **_HAKKESHOU KAITEN_**— Grito Neji mientras creaba el tornado de defensa de su Clan

_**BOOM**_

Luego de la explosión todos en la plataforma observaron las figuras de Uchiha Sasuke y Hyuga Neji cada uno en una esquina diferente de la plataforma totalmente inconcientes

— EMPATE— dijo el arbitro

---------------------------

— Empate…Como puede ser…Creí que Sasuke-kun, ganaría— dijo una triste sakura

— El Chidori, es como una espada que lo atraviesa todo, pudo hacer un hueco en el Kaiten de Neji y golpearlo, pero el cuerpo de Sasuke fue golpeado al mismo tiempo con el Kaiten y no pudo resistirlo— dijo Naruto

— Aun así, fue una gran batalla— indico Asuma con una sonrisa— Los nobles parecen estar muy satisfechos— termino el Jounnin fumador

Y era verdad no solo en las tribunas alentaban a ambos luchadores, sino que los nobles en la parte mas alta aplaudían con gran entusiasmo

— _Si hubiésemos tenido mas de un mes para entrenar, el Chidori de Sasuke hubiese sido perfecto y hubiera podido golpear a su enemigo y escapar del Kaiten, aun así este Hyuga Neji también dio un gran espectáculo_— pensaba el ninja copia

Entre los aplausos Naruto pudo ver como Hinata Hyuga observaba con una sonrisa feliz a Sasuke quien comenzaba a levantarse, y en esquinas opuestas todos los Hyuga y Uchiha que estaban en el salón comenzaron a aplaudir y victorear a ambos ninjas

— Al menos esa batalla la ganaste Sasuke— susurro Naruto y a su alrededor todos lo miraron

Kakashi y Gai observaron a los clanes y no pudieron hacer mas que aceptar lo dicho por el rubio

---------------------------

(Las peleas siguientes… Aburame Shino Vs Kankuro y Temari Vs Nara Shikamaru…Fueron igual a las del manga)

— Debido a que Dosu Kinuta no se a presentado, Garra vence sin pelear— dijo el arbitro y Garra parecía aun mas molesto— Sin embargo, Garra se enfrentara al Ganador de la primera pelea de esta ronda, ya que es el que mas recuperado esta— indico el arbitro

— Pasen a la plataforma Garra, Uzumaki Naruto— aclaro el arbitro y garra se teletransporto a través de la arena mientras que Naruto dio un salto en el aire y callo en la plataforma

— COMIENCEN — declaro el árbitro

Naruto no perdió ni un segundo, y salto directamente hacia Garra lanzado decenas de golpes, mientras que el otro se protegió con su arena

Naruto evadió otra ola de arena que se dirigía hacia el y de la nada desapareció, volviendo a aparecer detrás de Garra el cual fue victima de un derechazo rápido de Naruto que lo mando a volar a una esquina, sin embargo antes de caer una ola de arena lo cubrió protegiéndolo

— _Increíble….Nunca había visto a alguien usar su elemento así, esa arena, lo protege de cualquier ataque…Debo encontrar un punto débil en su técnica, sino perderé_— pensaba el rubio mientras saltaba para evadir una marea de arena que lo atacaba

— Es tu fin Uzumaki Naruto— declaro Garra mientras levantaba el brazo, al hacerlo una gran cantidad de arena se dirigió a Naruto a gran velocidad

— **_Sabaku Kyuu_**— dijo Garra con frialdad y Naruto vio con incredulidad como la arena lo tomaba y lo apretaba con increíble fuerza

— **_PROTEGO NO JUTSU_**— grito Naruto y campo de fuerza azul salio de su cuerpo desasiendo la arena que lo aprisionaba

Naruto salto apenas se deshizo de la arena para evadir otra ola que se dirigía hacia el

— _Que fue eso…Por un momento. La arena pareció brillar, será posible…Debe ser eso, Muy bien es mi única posibilidad_— pensaba el rubio con una sonrisa en su rostro

— _Te borrare esa sonrisa_— pensaba Garra para levantar nuevamente su brazo derecho—**_ Sabaku Kyuu_**— dijo el ninja de la arena

------------------------

— Otra vez, esa técnica— dijo sasuke

— No se mueve— decía Kakashi al ver a un Naruto inmóvil esperar a la arena llegar

— _Que no va a evadirla_— pensaba Sakura aterrada al ver como el rubio era tragado por la arena

----------------------

— Se a terminado Uzumaki Naruto— dijo Garra y con su mano derecha apretó el puño— **_Sabaku Sousou_**— dijo Garra

— **_fulmen no jutsu_**— susurro el rubio antes de que la arena lo tocase

Todo el mundo miro sorprendido al ver como la arena cayo al suelo como si nada dejando ver a un Uzumaki Naruto sonriente y sin ninguna herida sosteniendo una bola de fuego en su mano derecha

— Que— dijo Garra mirando incrédulo al rubio

— Sorprendido— dijo Naruto con una sonrisa satisfecha

---------------------

— Que demonios hizo— dijo Sasuke viendo al rubio con incredulidad

Sakura parpadeaba sin entender y el mismo Kakashi parecía Confundido

— No tengo idea— dijo el ninja copia encogiendo los hombros

--------------

— Como— pregunto Garra

— Mi especialidad…Encontrar cosas— dijo Naruto

Garra se mostró confundido

— Cosas, desde las perlas de un noble hasta los distintos tipos de chakra de un sujeto…Tal y como el Funton— indico Naruto

Los ojos de Garra se ensancharon al escucharlo

— Así que lo sabes— dijo Garra

— Claro pude darme cuenta, utilizas el elemento Funton, o viento para mover la arena, cada partícula de tu charka es como una pequeña ventisca en cada grano de arena, así la puedes mover para cualquier lado solo con tu pensamiento— aclaro Naruto

— Pero eso no lo explica— indico Garra

— ¿Explicar?...Es realmente simple lo que hice— al decir esto Naruto levanto la mano derecha y todos pudieron ver como la mano estaba cubierta por una especie de corriente eléctrica— Para detener tu ataque no debía detener la arena, solo el elemento viento que usas para moverla…El elemento viento es débil contra el elemento relámpago— indico Naruto

-------------------------

—Ya veo, un plan arriesgado pero efectivo— susurro Kakashi

Los Jounnin y Chunnin en la plataforma cabecearon mientras escucharon a Kakashi

— _Parece que ya tenemos a un Chunnin en los novatos_— pensaba el ninja copia mientras observaba como los Jounnin y Chunnin hablaban los unos con los otros

_-----------------------_

Naruto parpadea luego de ver el extraño movimiento de Garra, la arena rápidamente volvió hacia el Gennin de la arena y lo envolvió convirtiéndose en una bola

— _No se que intentas pero no te servirá_— pensaba el rubio y sin decir mas ataco la bola de arena pero esta no parecía afectarse ante los ataques y contraatacaba lanzando olas de arena que no dejaban a Naruto acercarse

— _Demonios si sigue ahí adentro se recuperara rápidamente…No tengo opción_— se decía el rubio

— **_ACÁBALO DE UN PUTA VEZ, MOCOSO_**— escucho al zorro decirle

— _cera el culo zorro de mierda_— pensaba el rubio y sin decir mas corrió a gran velocidad hacia la bola de la arena mientras una esfera celeste de energía aparecía en su mano

_------------------_

— Que es eso— decía Sakura

— No se, parece como el Chidori, pero esa energía tiene forma de esfera— dijo Sasuke

— No puede ser es …. Es el Rasengan— dijo Kakashi

— Rasengan— preguntaron sus dos discípulos

— Es la técnica que gano la guerra contra la aldea de la roca, y una de las pocas técnicas originales del cuarto Hokage— indico Asuma ante los sorprendidos alumnos

BOOOM

La explosión se escucho por todo el lugar, y Pudieron ver como en la plataforma Garra era expulsado de la bola de arena gracias al rasengan de Naruto

Fue en ese momento cuando unas plumas extrañas aparecieron en la plataforma

----------------------

Naruto vio como aparecían las plumas

— _Genjutsu…Ya veo así que empezaran ahora_— pensaba el rubio

Sin decir nada miro a Garra quien era sostenido por sus hermanos y detrás de ellos había un Jounnin de la Arena

Arriba un escudo de energía rodeaba el lugar donde estaban los Kages y pudieron ver como el Kage de la arena no eran nadie mas que Orochimaru

— Llévense a Garra, sin el no podremos vencer— indico el Jounnin de la Arena y sin decir mas los otros dos Gennin de la arena salieron por una ventana llevándose a Garra con ellos

— NARUTO SÍGUELOS, Y ENCÁRGATE DE ESE JINCHUURUKI YO ME ENCARGO DE OROCHIMARU— escucho Naruto desde el lugar de los Kages

— ENTENDIDO HARRY-SENSEI— Grito el rubio y desapareció del lugar en un resplandor dorado

---------------------

Toda la plataforma se quedo en silencio al ver desaparecer a Naruto y no se movieron hasta que vieron como Orochimaru era lanzado hasta una esquina y en donde estaba una vez el tercer Hokage ahora se encontraba Harry Potter

— La técnica de transformación— dijo Ororchimaru

— caíste con un truco muy viejo orochimaru…Solo Naruto se dio cuenta— dijo Potter

--------------------

Kakashi vio como Sadamine aparecía enfrente a el

— sabían de esto— pregunto el Ninja copia mientras se desasía de un par de jounnins de la aldea del sonido

— Naruto y Harry lo sospechaban, pero no le dijimos a Naruto que habíamos cambiado de lugar…Jeje, se dio cuenta por si solo— dijo Sadamine— Ustedes— indico el viejo mirando a Sakura y Sasuke— despierten a Shikamaru y sigan a Naruto…Esta es una misión clase A, apoyen a Naruto en batalla— indico el viejo

---------------------

FIN DEL CAPITULO


End file.
